Into the Woods
by Sarah August
Summary: An AU on 3x13. What if Elena had been invited to Klaus's dinner and learns about Tatia? The result, it changes everything for Elena and the Salvatores as she soon falls for Elijah. Elijah/Elena, Elena/Salvatores
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Into the Woods

**Summary: **Elena attends Klaus's dinner in 3x13 with Stefan and Damon. After hearing about Tatia, Elena starts to see Elijah in a different light, changing everything.

**Author: **Sarah August

**Category: **AU on 3x13 and goes from there. Elijah/Elena, Elena/Salvatores.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

"Where were you?"

Damon paused outside the Gilbert house, enjoying the sight of Elena Gilbert asking where he'd vanished too. She actually sounded worried about him. Elena had been caring more lately about him, it seemed. Still, he took things slowly. To win the heart of Elena Gilbert, he'd have to go slowly.

She was still under the impression that her beloved Stefan was a breath away from becoming good again. Elena refused to see the bigger picture, which was that her Stefan was gone as she knew him. He`d no longer be able to act like a simple, nice high school boy, because he was a vampire. And he`d always be a vampire, and the vampire side of things was winning against him, like it always did.

"You'll like this one," Damon began, smirking, recalling the fact that Elena seemed to have a special reguard for a certain original vampire. One that never really bothered him that much until he started to think about it. It bothered him not so much out of jealousy, but from the fact that the certain original vampire that Elena cared about, seemed to share her warm fuzzy reguard too. "I just popped the lid on your favorite original vampire..."

"What?" Elena seemed startled by this, and maybe a bit awed by what he had done. "Elijah? Where is he?"

"He wanted a reunion with his little brother first. Sorry," Damon finished darkly, not liking the excited look that came to Elena's face at the first mention of the originals name. She was supposed to be looking that way about him.

"Damon," Elena rolled her dark eyes. "I'm just happy to hear that he's okay. Elijah has never deserved any of this."

"Have you forgotten the time he kidnapped you and got you killed?" Damon shot back, annoyed.

"He never kidnapped me, Damon," Elena countered with a sigh. "I asked him to tell me about the originals and his term was that I spend the day with him so no one would get between us while we talked. I agreed to his term. And it was Klaus that killed me. Not Elijah."

"Excuses..." Damon began dryly.

Elena rolled her eyes again. He reached for her hand and surprisingly she never swatted him away. Damon felt this was progress, ignoring the part of him that screamed not to push this. Elena was still hung up on his brother, no matter what this might be between them. He drew close and she looked frightened suddenly, realizing he was attempting to make a change to their relationship. "Look, Damon..."

He frowned. But instead of backing off, he thought to hell with it.

"No, not again," He told her softly. Slowly, giving her the chance to pull away, Damon leaned in and kissed her again.

The kiss was short, but sweet. And it left them both breathless. "When you're ready," He told her. "I'll wait, Elena."

She seemed to relax at this. "But I won't wait forever." Elena blinked as if stunned into the realization that she'd have to make a choice and soon. Or she'd lose them both. "I know," Elena admitted softly, enjoying the feel of him cupping her cheek. "Damon..." She then started, feeling guility for feeling this way again.

Stefan was the one who left her, and when given the chance, he'd rejected her instead of getting back together with her. He had refused to work on this, whatever was left of their relationship. And here was Damon, ready and willing to pursue the long, growing bond they shared over the summer. It really wouldn't be wrong to start another relationship. But this wasn't just any new guy who really seemed to care about her. It was Damon, Stefan's brother.

"I know," Damon replied, letting her go. "It's too soon. I just wanted to remind you, you don't have to be what you are right now."

"What's that?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Alone, Elena," He said, giving her a sad smile, full of feeling and surprising Elena once again.

Damon then left, down the street, in silence. Taking the moment to enjoy the possibility that Elena liked him as much as he liked her.

* * *

Elena watched Damon go, fighting the urge to go after him. These feelings were new, but strong and also familiar. In a way, she had cared about Damon for a really long time. But there had been Stefan, leaving no question who she should be with. Stefan had been her boyfriend after all. Now it was all different. Stefan wasn't her boyfriend anymore, and Damon, well, he was Damon and he was here for her. And...

Before Elena could continue thinking about the Salvatore brothers, the phone rang inside. She smiled right away, not being able to help herself. There was only one man who could sound that old worldly over the phone. Elijah. And apparently she was invited to a dinner at his house. Elena accepted right away. It had been too long, and she honestly wanted to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena nervously stood outside the front door of the massive house that Elijah had given her the address too. She never told Damon or Stefan that she was going to be here too, deciding they'd both only argue with her and try to talk her out of it. Anyway, she really wanted to go. It had been too long since she had seen Elijah and they honestly had a lot to talk about.

Hopefully they could do that minus Klaus and Damon and Stefan. The door opened after her soft knock. She relaxed right away upon seeing it was Elijah, and not her worst fear of Klaus meeting her at the door. "Elena, it's good to see you," He spoke after a brief silence of where they just stared at each other for a moment, both taking the time to appreciate the fact that they were both still alive. "Come in," Elijah then said, stepping aside for her. Elena gave him a more relaxed smile and he seemed to relax too.

"We do have a lot to discuss," He began as if reading her mind. "But dinner is just about ready to be served. The Salvatores arrived earlier than expected. I thought you might have attended with them." He mentioned, curious.

"I wanted to come," Elena replied honestly, fighting a grin. "So I thought it was for the best that I told them nothing about it. They're both kind of uneasy around me right now."

Elijah blinked after seeing the look on her face. It said everything. Elena was never good at hiding guilt. "Well, we'll tell them the truth. You are here as my guest," Elijah then said, finding his voice first. He then surprised her, offering her his arm. Elena beamed greatfully at him, happy that he would not ask her any more questions about the Salvatores and herself.

They stepped into a dimly lit dinning room, where everyone was waiting. The table was breathtaking. Her admiration stopped quickly at the looks she was being given from Stefan and Damon especially. Elena quickly looked away, blushing deeply. Perhaps it had been wrong to come.

"Why the hell are you here, with him?" spat Damon accusingly.

Stefan seemed to enjoy his brothers upset. Clearly he hadn't forgiven Damon for crossing the line where Elena had been concerned.

"Damon, Elijah's my friend and he invited me because you two didn't," she spoke softly.

"Oh," Damon tossed back darkly, glaring down Elijah. He sat down, saying nothing else.

Stefan shrank away when Elijah pulled out a chair for Elena beside him. Elena refused to meet Stefan's eyes. She told herself again that she had done nothing wrong. Stefan didn't want her anymore, and he had no right to judge her.

"So, how is the lovely Elena this evening?" opened Elijah upon noticing the dark moods of the Salvatore brothers, each glaring at the other.

"I'm a prime suspect in a murder investigation," Elena deadpanned. Elijah's dark eyes went wide with amusement. "You have been busy in my absence, haven't you?" He teased her. Elena smirked, again appreciating the fact that Elijah wasn't going to ask her something she really didn't want to answer.

"You've missed so much, brother," put in Klaus with a dark chuckle. "Trouble in paradise, isn't there, Elena?"

"Have I now," replied Elijah, seeing Elena look away, avoiding the eyes of Damon and Stefan.

"We kissed, and everybody knows it," countered Damon with a knowing look. "Not everybody approves." He said while looking at his brother.

Elena looked horrified at Damon. "Damon, this isn't the time," She spat, clearly upset.

"Or the place," replied Stefan, finishing for her. "We'll leave that for later."

"You're on, brother," quipped Damon. Klaus laughed again and Elena stood quickly to her feet. "Excuse me," She told Elijah, near tears. She then hurried from the room.

Damon was the first to stand to go after her, but Elijah stood up too. "No, allow me, Damon. We've been wanting some alone time, anyway," Elijah added, enjoying seeing Damon's face fall, clearly jealous, and near rage.

Elijah left the room, gladly following after Elena.

"There you are," said Elijah, finding the doppelganger inside the large room that housed the coffins of his family.

"You haven't awakened them?" Elena shot back, catching him off guard, he'd have to admit.

"There is a time and place, Elena, for everything," He smiled back at her. "I want Klaus to believe that he can trust me," Elijah then whispered.

"Can he?" She said, not being able to help her curiousity. It would be helpful to know where Elijah stood with everything. Would he go along with what Klaus wanted and watch him use her as his own personal blood bag?

"You have grown up," Elijah countered, his tone admiring. "You no longer have any fear where my brother is concerned, and yet he wants your blood."

"I think I'm used to vampires wanting to do things that may kill me," Elena shot back, trying to smile, but failing.

"You look lovely, by the way," Elijah interjected, trying to bring them back to the moment.

Elena was dressed in a simple sweater and dress pants. She never bothered to do anything with her hair. She smiled, her eyes watering slightly, showing her thanks. "You do too," She smirked and Elijah gave out a low chuckle.

"Can I trust you, Elena?" He then pressed, surprising her. The lightheartedness was gone.

"Of course," She said, not thinking about it.

Elijah moved fast to a coffin that housed his brother, Finn, and popped the lid. "He's been like this for over 900 years," said Elijah, emotion thick in his voice. "Kol, Rebekah, Finn... they've all suffered by his hand for far too long."

Elena then gasped when Elijah removed the dagger from his brothers chest. "Time to wake up, brother. We have our family to reunite."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They had been gone several minutes, but no one questioned why she had been absent from the table so long, and in Elijah's company no less. Elena blinked, trying to force herself to remain steady for what was to come. She felt Stefan's gaze on her, making it very difficult to remain calm.

Elijah seemed to notice her fighting to keep it together and gently patted her hand from across the table before removing his from hers. Elena looked at him thoughtfully, saying nothing. He seemed to be trying to pretend that he never touched her at all. No one else had seemed to notice. Elena blushed, feeling silly. She then was broken from her thoughts when she heard Klaus mention the original Petrova.

She had always wondered about how it had all started, but there was no one to ask those questions too. Of course, the originals had known her. Elena couldn't believe she actually felt intrigued by what Klaus was saying.

"Tell me brother, should we tell them about Tatia?"

Right away, Elijah seemed to tense up. Elena couldn't help but stare at him. Elijah so rarely displayed evidence that said he was once human. Clearly, he had been a young man in love once. And by the look on his face, Elena knew it hadn't ended well.

"Now why should we discuss matters since long resolved?" Elijah said, clearly fighting for control over himself. Elena frowned, feeling guility again for wanting to know something he honestly didn't want to talk about.

"It's okay," She started, but was interupted by Damon.

"We're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell."

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. Every boy of age saught to be her suitor, but there was only one boy who she loved in return. And she loved no one more than Niklaus."

Elena looked to the hybrid, finding it very difficult to believe that anyone, let alone a distant member of her family line, had loved the hybrid when she could have loved Elijah.

"Oh, I would say there was one other she loved just as much," spat Klaus. "You know that she never cared only for me, Elijah."

Elijah frowned at that, looking sad, remembering something that he didn't want to recall. "I know, Niklaus." He agreed.

"She died for it too. Our dear mother used her blood to make us vampires, and me, what I am today," Klaus then continued, sounding bitter. "You have my mother to thank for your usefulness to me, Elena," He then spat. "It should have never been, but here you are, the 2nd of your doppelganger line. All baring her face."

Elena grasped that Klaus had very much loved Tatia once, quite passionately so. 1000 years later, it was still there too. She really didn't know what to think of Klaus actually being capable of real human emotion, but yet it was there.

"But each very different from the last," continued Elijah, trying to bring the attention back to himself. Elena continued to listen, greatfully. "Tatia had a child by a union from her youth, but her husband died a short time later. Many saught her hand, even myself and Niklaus. But she could not bring herself to choose between us, fearing that she would lose the other. It would be later that we would learn that it was her blood that was fed to us, making us vampires."

Elena could only listen, trying to process this new information about the first Petrova and the original brothers before her. Tatia had been someone who loved two brothers, not being able to choose between them, and she died for it. Killed by Elijah and Klaus's own family.

"My god," Elena gasped, not being able to hide her horror. "What became of her child?" She then asked, curious. The question seemed to catch Klaus off guard, Elijah as well. Perhaps it was redundant to ask, given how it had ended for Tatia, but Elena had to know how her family line managed to live on. And it all had happened over 500 years before Katherine had even been born.

"Klaus and myself," replied Elijah after a long silence. "We took her child and hid her several villiages away from ours. She grew up, raised by the werewolves, far from our mothers eye. We saw that her life was arranged. She married into a wealthy family in Europe, having several children. She had siblings, where her line continued as well. You are a direct desendant of her, Elena, of course."

"We watched the line grow through the decades, of course," said Klaus. "Katerina had been the first doppelganger though. It was quite a let down you know, having to wait so long for one of you to come along. And then, Katerina, of course, had to die on me."

"Such a shame," quipped Elena dryly.

"How about we get down to business then, shall we?" Klaus then snapped, not wanting to discuss the Petrova's anymore.

"What does he mean?" Elena interjected to Elijah.

"The Salvatores wished to see my brother tonight to make a deal about your future."

"What?" Elena scowled, looking to the Salvatores, fighting back anger of her own now. How could they try and do this without her?

"It's for your own good," Damon tried to reason softly. Elena scoffed, shaking her head.

"What are your terms?" asked Elijah, trying to ignore how interesting the fall of the relationships of the Salvatores and Elena were to him.

"Klaus gets his coffin back, and Klaus and your entire family leave Mystic Falls forever, leaving Elena with us, of course," said Damon calmly, looking smug as if this term would be perfectly accepted.

"The offer sounds acceptable, brother," replied Elijah, not liking Klaus's silence. He would not give up the doppelganger, not after over 500 years waiting for her. Elijah, sadly, was right.

"Elena is too important to my cause," said Klaus. "I cannot leave her behind, and in the hands of these two, no less. Their fighting will get her killed, if one doesn't do it out right intentionally. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert, is the two of you."

"Put something on the table, Klaus," said Stefan, his temper showing. "We've made our offer."

"I want you two to leave Elena alone. She needs to be rid of you two lot. A nice human, perhaps that blond one, is what she needs. They can fall in love and pop out the perfect family."

"I don't believe this," snapped Elena, shaking her head. "I'm the only one that gets to decide if I marry someday, not you, Klaus. My family line will end with me, if I ever get married or not. I'm not going to let you to keep doing this to my family over generations. If you want your coffin back, you'll get ready to leave Mystic Falls. I will donate blood, within reason, willingly, if you leave all of us alone."

"I can just compell you and your friends, Elena, and get your blood any time that I want. If I want your family line to continue, i do not need your agreement in the matter to make this happen. Am I clear on this?" snapped Klaus, clearly not liking being told what to do by a mere girl.

Elena was shaking at this threat, realizing that this dinner was a complete failure. And her life was now being threatened, again. "Now, Niklaus, we did not agree to this dinner to threaten our guests," interupted Elijah, after a painful silence for Elena. Elena could swear he now sat closer to her than he had before.

"I'm done with this," said Stefan, getting ready to walk out. Elena was on the verge of tears again, realizing that Stefan had really given up on her. Damon moved to stop him, but Elena shook her head. "Let him go," she instructed softly, her heart breaking. Damon said nothing, but stayed still.

"Allow me," countered Elijah, disapearing into the other room. Elena sat up strait, knowing things were about to change in their favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Within a few minutes, Elijah returned to the room without Stefan, but in the company of one of the servant girls who had served them dinner earlier that night. She carried a plate covered by a rich looking napkin.

"What is going on?" insisted Klaus.

"Where are your matters, brother? We never offered desert," quipped Elijah, revealing what was on the plate. It carried three daggers. Elena's mouth fell open, fighting a smile. Elijah had not only awakened one, but all of his siblings.

Damon stood up nervously, pulling Elena up to her feet, while keeping hold of her hand in his. Before he could say anything else, a vampire who looked like a young version of Elijah stepped into the room, walking purposely towards Klaus.

"No, Kol," cried Klaus, before taking a stab to the chest by a dagger. Kol had moved so quickly that Elena never noticed him picking up a dagger. Damon tried to lead her away from the room, but she jerked away from him. She was going to stay for this. All of it.

After what Klaus had done to her family, she needed to see this. Perhaps this was why Elijah included her on the guest list this evening. He knew what it was like to need revenge on someone who had taken so much away from you.

Another stab, this time it was from a taller vampire, who reminded her of Elijah somewhat, but his features were more sharpened, dark. His eyes also blazed with hate. This had to be Finn.

And then finally, when Klaus tried to escape, he was met by Rebekah. She reminded Elena of a vengeful angel. So beautiful, but hate also consumed her. "This is for our mother," She spat, her eyes showing her betrayal. She got her brother in the heart.

None of these blows would kill Klaus, but he looked very afraid, nevertheless. Elena then looked to Elijah, feeling happy for him, and relived. He was reunited with his family, but he was the one in control right now, not Klaus.

"You two may go," He said to Elena, his eyes still on Klaus. "I will see you_ soon_," He promised. "This is family business."

Elena nodded wordlessly, leading the way out. Damon seemed finally happy to get his way.

* * *

Damon had taken her home. They had walked to her front door in a terrible silence. Elena felt the heat of his gaze, his seeking some sort of recognition from her for his part in tonights events. But Elena felt too tired to try and make this alright between them.

Nothing good had come from tonight other than Elijah finally reuniting his family and their taking a stand against Klaus. For her, her life ended up being threatened, again. All because the Salvatores had tried to make a future for her without her even knowing about their plans. If it hadn't been for Elijah, she wouldn't even know they had tried to make a deal with Klaus. Because she wouldn't even had been there.

"Did you want me to come in awhile?" Damon offered, trying to be nice. He closed the distance between them, his eyes seeking, searching hers for their earlier connection. Elena, overwelmed, backed away slightly.

"Damon, I can't do this. Not tonight," Elena replied softly.

"He knows Elena. There's no reason to keep hiding from this," Damon said, trying to close the gap again, to only have Elena back up.

Elena couldn't meet his eyes. He was talking about Stefan knowing they'd kissed. Stefan may know about what was happening between herself and Damon, but Elena wasn't ready to voice it to herself yet. She trusted Damon, and cared deeply for him, and the attraction was strong, but... there was something holding her back from giving in yet.

It could only be Stefan of course.

Despite his pushing her away, Elena still couldn't close away her feelings for him. To be with Damon like this, brought waves of guilt because she still wasn't over Stefan. There was part of her that still felt loyal to him and what they had once. "That may be," She finally told Damon, trying to catch her breath. "But I just can't... I'm not... I'm not ready, Damon."

Elena then hurried inside her house, not looking back into that intense gaze that seemed to draw her in. Happy to see that Jeremy and Alaric were already in bed for the night, Elena hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. Her thoughts spinning about Damon and Stefan as she tried to sleep.

* * *

Getting ready for school, Elena was surprised to see that Alaric was already up and getting dressed. He had recovered much more quickly than expected from his injuries from getting hit by that car the other day that Klaus had set loose on Jeremy.

They were thinking of sending Jeremy away to friends out of town, friends of their parents, for him to finish the school year away from Mystic Falls. Elena had decided to leave the decision up to her brother after talking to Bonnie about it. She wanted him safe, but it was wrong to take that choice away from Jeremy.

Elena went to get her book bag and hurried outside to get going. Alaric was waiting for her in the car. She went to go to the passenger side, but stopped upon seeing Alaric laying still with his eyes shut on his drivers side. Blood stained the nice blue dress shirt he had picked out that morning because it was dripping down his face. Before Elena could make a move, something grabbed her from behind, tossing her into the hood of the car, pressing her there. She cried out, and her eyes went wide upon seeing who had her pinned to the hood in broad day light. Rebekah held her by her neck, ready to bite down with bright looking vampire teeth. Elena screamed, but before Rebekah could bite her, something had taken a powerful hold of her, causing Rebekah to loose her balance and fall to the ground outside the Gilbert house. Elena opened her eyes, and could only stare in disbelief and appreciation.

Somehow Elijah was here, holding her in an iron grip against his chest. He was glaring down at his sister, furious with her. Slowly, he released Elena from his arms. "You were warned about this, Rebekah," He said to his sister. "Leave, now." This was not a request and Rebekah was smart enough to realize that. Hatefully so, the younger original was gone before Elena could blink.

Elena could barely stand up, but she faught to get to Alaric as she started calling 911 from the cell phone that had been in her pocket. "Get Jeremy, please," Elena asked Elijah in a panic, taking in note of all the blood from the car. Her brother was still inside the house. Elena hoped he was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alaric had a broken neck and a severe loss of blood, but Meridith Fell, the new doctor at the Mystic Falls hospital, said that he should recover. All of his injuries were healing at an alarming rate. She asked no questions that would be too difficult to answer, thanks to a brief conversation with Elijah when they had arrived to the ER. Sometimes it paid to know so many vampires.

Dr. Fell would be keeping Alaric over night. After Alaric making Elena promise to change all the locks on the doors and an agreement from Elijah that he would stay in the Gilbert house tonight to ensure the safety of Elena and her brother, he agreed to stay in the hospital over night.

Elena had a quiet walk with Elijah to his car where Jeremy was waiting for them. "I'm very sorry about all of this, Elena. Rebekah went way too far..."

With a tired sigh, Elena again found herself trying to ignore how dangerous her connections with vampires were becoming. She didn't blame Elijah for what happened to Rick, but it was a case of one too many close calls with those she cared about. "You're not responsible for her actions, Elijah. She hates me for what I did to her. I betrayed her, and to Rebekah, it was unforgivable. She wants to hurt me like I hurt her..." Her voice broke and Elena faught off a new wave of tears. "I just want all of this to stop. What if Alaric hadn't been wearing the ring, Elijah?" She asked, more to herself. Elena was suddenly shaking, her feelings getting the best of her. Elijah moved to her instantly, steadying her small shoulders with his hands.

Elena looked up into the depths of his eyes and she felt startled by what she saw there. A deep concern, filled deeply with something else. Longing? She blinked and it was gone, and Elijah had replaced the unexplainable look with kindness in his eyes, and a warm, steady face. A warmth that was always there between them. She could only continue to stare at him for a moment, searching for that mysterious look again, but finding nothing. Elena then flushed when he put a hand to the small of her back to begin leading her along the parking lot. The silence continued, but they walked close together, Elena leaning greatfully into him.

Again, ever wonderful, but still expecting nothing in return for his kindness. "Thank you, Elijah," Elena spoke, when they had reached his car. He paused and locked gazes with her again, the intensity of the look again stopping her in her tracks. Elena felt as if she was almost being compelled, but she knew that he wasn't doing anything to her. He was smiling curiously at her, and then soon familiar amusement danced in the pools of his eyes.

"If I didn't know better,_ Elena_," He started teasingly. "I would swear I had something stuck to my teeth, the way you keep looking at me."

It was the way he said her name that brought an unexpected warmth into her chest. She was sure of it. Perhaps the way she was still leaning into him, and felt the warmth of his body against hers. The redness came back to her cheeks and she gave a small chuckle. Elena just moved away from Elijah and reached for the door handle when something plowed right into Elijah, knocking him back into the car, and away from her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena cried, horrified at what she saw before her. He was holding a familiar dagger, inches from Elijah's chest. "Stop it, Damon!"

"He's only using you. First that twisted sister of his, and now him!" Damon accused boldly. After regaining his footing, Elijah was easily able to get Damon to release the dagger. It dropped to the parking lot. He then stepped back from Damon, giving a look to Elena that said he was prepared to let this go. Elijah then moved to get into the drivers side of the car, saying nothing, not looking back at Elena or Damon.

"What are you doing, Damon?" Elena insisted again, distraught now. Tonight had been too much, and now Damon acting like a jealous crazy person, it was just too much. "He could have killed you! And after what just happened to Alaric... I just can't..."

Elena moved to get away from Damon and into the car. He tried to stop her, putting his hands on her arms. "Elena, just don't trust him! That's all I want!"

"Let go of me!" She cried, pushing him off of her. The car door reopened behind her, and Elena gasped, thinking it was Elijah. But surprisingly, it was her brother to her rescue first. "Hey, let her go, dick!" Jeremy spat darkly. "Don't you think we've had enough to deal with tonight?"

Damon scowled at Jeremy, but released Elena. He then stepped back from the car, locking gazes with her. "Damon, I know that you care, but you can't keep doing this."

"I'm doing this because I love you!" He then spat, his tone hard.

Elena's eyes went wide, stunned that he would say this, here and now. And it hurt to know that she couldn't say it back. The look in her eyes said everything to Damon. "I get it. You want me gone. I'm in the way, as usual."

"Damon..." Elena began, but really couldn't argue with what he was saying. She was just so tired and wanted to go home.

He then walked off, saying nothing else, not watching Elena as she got into the car and vanished into the night with Elijah and Jeremy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Unintentionally, Elena hurried up the stairs upon arriving home and shut herself away in the safety of her bedroom. Shutting herself away from their guest in the process, and leaving Jeremy to the task of trying to see that Elijah would be comfortable for the night in their house. After an hour of laying awake on her bed, still upset over Damon's attack on Elijah, and the attack Rebekah made on Alaric, Elena finally realized how very rude she had just been to Elijah and Jeremy both.

They had never spent any time together before, let alone with each other. Elena rose from her bed, removing her favorite purple colored sweater and readied for bed. She then dressed in her new thick, blue colored robe and headed downstairs to see if Elijah and Jeremy were still about the house.

Firstly, Elena never seen anyone in the kitchen, and turned to search the rest of the downstairs. She gasped in surprise upon being confronted with the sudden appearance of Elijah, who stood before her, dress jacket removed, leaving a nicely form fitting blue dress shirt and dark pants. He held out a newly filled tea cup to her with a boyish smile. "My apologizes for helping myself to the kitchen, Elena, however, Mr. Gilbert appeared to be quite tired and excused himself to bed."

Elena laughed lightly, knowing she shouldn't have left the responsibilities of seeing to their guest to Jeremy. Jeremy was never shy, however he usually made a quick exit when ever confronted with any _host duties_. When he turned twelve, their grandmother, Alice Gilbert, came to stay with them for a few days, and Jeremy would fall victim to grandmother kisses and affection, whenever told to get the extra bedroom ready for her by their mother. Grandma Alice always thought of Jeremy as the baby and always insisted on treating him as such. Even at the age of twelve. The last time she stayed with them was just before she died. Jeremy had found her on the floor in the bathroom. They'd been alone together at the time. Elena really didn't fault her brother for being wary of guests. "Jeremy, well, has this thing... it's not that he doesn't like you... but... well, it's really his story to tell."

Elijah motioned to the kitchen table, and Elena sat down with the original, sharing stories about her family for most of the night. When it reached 3am, Elena insisted showing Elijah to her fathers den to rest when he refused the extra bedroom upstairs. No one seemed to want to use Jenna's old bedroom. It was a reminder for many that the previous resident of the bedroom had died a terrible death, and had died way too soon. Instead, Elena fixed up the sofa in the room with a thick blanket, pillow and sheet. Elijah stopped protesting the extra fuss when he realized it seemed that Elena really needed to do this for him. It was a little sense of normal for her, taking care of a guest, after a really terrible, trying day.

Before she could bid him goodnight, he pulled an envelope from his jacket that was near by and handed it to her. She seemed taken aback, stunned, even, but then pleased when she noted that it looked like an invitation.

"My mother is putting on a ball for the residents of Mystic Falls in a few days. She specifically would like to meet a few of the founding families. She has stated she requires the presents of her children for this event, and is strongly pressing that we do not attend alone..."

Elena held up a hand, giving him a gentle smile. "Are you saying you'd like me to be your date, Elijah?"

He hesitated at having to drop the speech he had prepared. Elijah had intended to ask her earlier, however, no time seemed to be the right time. And now in a few hours it would be a new day. "Yes, I am," Elijah admitted, smiling back. The hesitation absent from his voice, although it still was deep in his chest. Surely, Elena would desire the company of one of her two suitors, Damon or Stefan, ahead of himself. He readied himself to hear no escape her lips, but it never came.

"I would love to go," Elena grinned, excitement befalling her lovely face. "It will depend on how Rick is doing, but he should be okay by Saturday. I heard that your mother was back. It should be interesting to meet her."

"It turns out that she was inside the coffin that my brother saught," He admitted softly. "Thank you, Elena," then said Elijah with sincerity, taking her right hand in his own in appreciation for her decision to take a chance with him, and in the company of his family no less.

After a brief moment where they were again gazing at each other, Elena finally exited the room and Elijah heard Elena go upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The ball at the Mikaelson mansion literally took Elena's breath away. Even just admiring the front lawn, where lights lit up the property everywhere, it was a real delight to see. She moved her robe around her bare shoulders more, and moved to join Jeremy and Bonnie, who she could see up ahead, closer to the house.

Jeremy had asked Bonnie to be his date, although things were still difficult between them. Elena hoped things would resolve themselves for the couple. Not only because Bonnie was her best friend, and that Jeremy was her brother, but also because they really seemed to love and care about each other, despite Jeremy's ghostly experience with Anna.

"We're going to go inside and dance," began Jeremy. "You want to come?" He offered kindly, seeing that Elena appeared to be alone, choosing not to invite either Stefan or Damon.

"No," Elena started uneasily, recalling she failed to tell Jeremy who her date was, and that they had arranged to meet inside. Elijah was playing host for his newly returned mother, after all. "I'm going to meet my date inside. I'm not sure if we'll be dancing very much," Elena admitted. She really didn't know if Elijah liked dancing.

"You invited Stefan huh?" Bonnie asked knowingly.

"No," said Elena again, trying not to say too much, unless she had too. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Bonnie who her date was. Elena was afraid the news would travel much too quickly back to Stefan and Damon, who were likely invited to this party too. "I was asked by someone else," Elena beamed, trying to not to show her uneasiness.

Bonnie perked up at that, but was quickly dragged along by Jeremy, who gave a look to Elena that said he knew who exactly her date was. She smiled greatfully after him and then headed inside through the enterance that Elijah told her to use.

Elena made her way to the main hall, following the sound of the music, with her long black colored dress flowing behind her. A groom soon appeared, offering to take her dress robe, exposing her bronzed skin to the dim light of the room. Elena suddenly felt very awkward, dressed like this. Most of the dress had once belonged to her mother, and Elena had added the hoop skirt to the bottom part of the dress. It added a really nice, shimmering affect. However, the dress was still backless, exposing most of her back. It was more skin than Elena was used to showing off. She faught a blush when she noticed that she had caught the eyes of a few different men in the grand looking room. She was no longer a child, but Elena hadn't been eighteen for very long, either. She had always managed attention from the boys she had went to high school with, but nothing quite prepared her for this.

"You look stunning, by the way," The voice cut her off guard, and Elena turned through the crowd of people to find herself face to face with Stefan. Elena felt her heart flutter in a most painful way as he immediately placed his arms around her and swept her into his arms. Again, Elena felt taken aback. Stefan wasn't one to dance, let alone the one to lead without great protest.

"He dances," Elena murmered drly. "And I didn't even have to beg."

Stefan smirked at that. "Well, Mayor Lockwood already had me out here."

Before Elena could reply, he spun her carefully, and then back into his arms. Both were shaking with the affect the closeness had on them. "What is this Stefan?" Elena asked finally, knowing the music would end soon. "You spend weeks ignoring me, pushing me away, now you want to dance?" Elena couldn't hide the hurt in her voice and she felt ashamed.

"Damon told me you were coming to this. We couldn't let you come here alone, with Klaus on the loose," Stefan replied, trying not to meet her gaze. "You're not safe here, Elena."

Elena scowled, hating the concern that was unwanted at this point. "It's not your place to look out for me, Stefan. Or Damon's. I'm an adult, remember?"

"Elena," said Stefan, locking eyes with her, finally. "You're in the house of a family, who's biggest problems would be resolved, if you were dead. Doesn't that open your eyes, just a bit?"

"I was invited here, were you?" She countered.

"Yes," Stefan replied, rather tiredly. "Esther sent Damon and I both an invite. The Salvatores are founders too, remember? Why did you really come to this and not tell us?"

"Elijah invited me, I'm his guest," Elena spat finally. "I wanted a night where I'm free of people telling me what I should or shouldn't do."

The music ended and Stefan let her go, giving her a look of a regret.

"This was a mistake," Elena started quickly, upset. "Just leave me alone."

She then headed off into the crowd, happy when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "My brothers always said that I should never dance alone," said Elijah, his eyes shining much needed warmth her way. He offered an arm to her and the music started to play again. Wordlessly, like she already knew the steps, Elena followed Elijah onto the dance floor again, with the song _Give me love _sounding loud in the grand room. He swept her effortlessly, gracefully into the dance, and Elena found herself forgetting her troubles for the moment with a smile to her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The dance went on, and soon ended, painfully. Elena just felt so tired about everything, and it had been so wonderful to be able to forget the Salvatores for awhile, and the fact that she still had strong feelings for both Damon and Stefan. A fact both brothers were not against using on her to get their way.

"Elena, would you like to go outside for a few minutes?" Elijah offered kindly, studying the upset that was obvious in her eyes. Elena nodded wordlessly, greatfully, and let Elijah lead her onto a near by taris, closing a glass door behind them. She stopped, closing her eyes, listening to the quiet sounds of outside, and enjoying the cool air on her skin. Elena soon opened her eyes, taking in the view for the first time. It was simply breathtaking out here. The party was just inside the door, but somehow they seemed to be in another part of the house where the party couldn't be heard. The stars were bright and the moon seemed to glow.

"It's beautiful out here," She spoke softly to Elijah, who also paused beside her, seemingly satisfied by being in the company of her presence. Contented even when she said very little.

"It reminds me of a small courtyard that I visited once in England. It was one of Niklaus's best properties of the time," Elijah admitted. He seemed surprised that it was so easy suddenly to share so much of himself with her.

"Did you ever have any places you visited on your own?" asked Elena. She sensed that Elijah likely never strayed far from his siblings over the years.

"I own a few places in England, France, and a small home in China. I own a property in Canada and a few places near here. Once in awhile, I like to take the time to enjoy a little quiet, away from everything," Elijah said, then shyly smiling somewhat. He certainly wasn't one to brag about himself, and obviously felt as if he had just did so.

"It sounds wonderful," beamed Elena. "I went to Georgia a few times with my parents and Jeremy while growing up. And a few trips to Denver. But I haven't been anywhere else."

"You should go some day," Elijah urged her. It was nice to pretend that she actually had the option of doing that. Even for a little while. Elena felt greatful that Elijah refused to remind her that there were too many vampires around that would track her every move should she dare to leave Mystic Falls. Klaus himself would most likely chase her down, her being the _doppelganger _and all.

"I really hope I can," replied Elena, offering a painful smile.

"Elena, I wanted to tell you," Elijah began uneasily. "I'm very sorry that I turned my back on you and your friends, all those months ago. I'm sorry... about Jenna and John, especially."

Elena blinked upon hearing those names. They were apart of something that still hurt too deeply to talk about. But yet hearing Elijah's apology, it seemed to help the pain she felt, but Elena knew it would never fully go away.

"They both died because of me," said Elena after a long silence. "And they died for me. It's hard, but everyday, we manage to get by."

"How is Alaric?" said Elijah, sensing how emotional this discussion still was for Elena, and choosing to stop it.

"He's home. His injuries are gone, but, it seemed to take more out of him this time," replied Elena. "He'll be okay, though."

"Would you care to go back inside?" offered Elijah kindly.

Before Elena could reply, the door to the taris opened, revealing Elijah's brother Finn.

"Elijah, I did not know that you would be with the doppelganger this evening," said Finn. He truly seemed surprised at this.

"She has a _name_, Finn," spat Elijah. "And yes. I felt it best to ask Elena to join me this evening. I know that mother is up to something tonight."

"Mother would like to see Elena," replied Finn in turn. He then looked to Elena herself. "My apologizes, Miss Gilbert."

Elena shrugged uncomfortably. "It's fine."

Elijah then moved to follow her and Finn, but Finn stopped in front of him. "She wishes to see Elena alone, brother. I will take her."

Elijah gripped her arm for a moment before letting her go. "I will find you after," He then promised quietly.

Elena nodded, feeling a wave of fear at Elijah's reaction to Finn's request. What could be wrong with meeting his mother? She thought as she allowed Finn to lead her away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The room looked as if it sprang right out of a fancy hotel. Elena moved carefully about the grand looking suite which apparently housed Elijah's mother. She then looked strait ahead when Esther, the originals mother, seemed to appear out of no where.

She was dressed in a ball gown that was dark in color and shimmered in the dim light of the room. The affect seemed to only high light her dark blond hair, giving Esther an exotic look which was rare to find. She was a stunningly striking woman, and there was just something about her that drew you in. Those were qualties that were passed on to her children as well.

"You must be Elena," said Esther in a soft and inviting voice. "I can see why my son is so enchanted by you," She then said as if comparing Elena to something. "Please, do come in," The original mother then offered, seeing her comment seemed to have the desired affect on the doppelganger. She truly had no idea how Elijah felt about her. Now she did. It seemed to stun Elena into silence.

Elena followed Esther to a near by sofa and sat down quietly. "That will be all, Finn. Thank you," spoke Esther to Finn. The original then left the room, closing the doors behind him.

"You must have a million questions for me, Elena," said Esther, seemingly sizing Elena up again.

"How are you alive?" Elena asked, getting to the point. "Klaus was supposed to have killed you, over a 1000 years ago. Are you a ghost?"

"Not exactly," replied the woman with a patient smile. "For over a 1000 years, I have lived on the other side. I watched my family take the gift of immortality and use it to harm and slaughter innocents by the thousands. I am here to right that wrong."

"How?" asked Elena plainly, confused. "Klaus is immortal. All of your children are immortal."

"I believe we can change that, Elena," said Esther mysteriously. "Would you be willing to help kill my son?"

The lack of emotion in Esther's voice made Elena feel uneasy instantly. Despite the crimes that Klaus had done, how could any parent so easily speak of his possible murder?

"You wish to kill_ Klaus_," said Elena, needing a confirmation from the original witch. "How could it be done?"

"I will need to have a drop of your blood, since it was your ancestor's blood that was used in the spell that made all of my children vampires."

"Tatia's," murmered Elena thoughtfully. "She died helping you..."

"Tatia died due to her own stupity,_ Elena_," countered Esther icily. "If you are willing to do _exactly_ as I say, there will be no need for another Petrova to die here tonight. I truly wish to bring you no harm. I only wish to finish what I started."

Elena sensed that Esther was still very cross with her, namely for mentioning Tatia. Like Elijah, Esther was very careful with her words. Elena could see that the original mother was not telling her everything and had no intention of doing so.

"If you do not agree, Elena, I'm afraid that I will be forced to make you help me," said Esther after a long silence, frightening Elena.

"I can't do this, Esther," replied Elena, feeling a rising terror within her chest. Something told Elena that this just wasn't right somehow. Esther was lying about something. "I'm sorry."

"Will you change your mind if my son suceeds next time in killing your brother or Alaric?" countered the witch coldly. "How can you let this go on, Elena? What about my daughter? Didn't she just attempt to kill your guardian, nearly taking his life?"

Elena blinked at that. Finally, she realized what the witch intended to do. "You intend to kill all of them, don't you?" She said, shock obvious in her voice.

"Can you honestly say that would be a terrible thing, Elena?" said Esther, more softly. "Even your sainted Elijah holds guilt in the crimes that my family has commited against yours. Did he not threaten to kidnap you because of what you are? He wanted to kill you, Elena, all because his brother wanted too. Elijah needed no other reason. Do you honestly believe that you can trust my son because of his feelings for you?"

This really touched a nerve with Elena. "You're insane. Elijah doesn't have any feelings for me. We're friends. You're just trying to turn me against him." Elena spat. Elena rose to leave. "I'm done, here. I won't help you kill your family."

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Elena," said Esther, sounding tired. "Mikael," then said the witch, speaking to someone who could hear her but Elena couldn't see.

Elena then turned to run but was stopped by a tall looking man with deep sandy short hair and a cold, piercing stare that went right through her. This had to be Esther's husband, Elijah's father. The vampire hunter that Alaric had been reading about.

"Hello, Elena," said Mikael with a regal, accented voice. He was pleasant looking enough, dressed in a rich blue silk suit. He then moved fast, grabbing Elena in his arms. Before she could react at all, Esther started saying some words that Elena didn't understand, and then Elena let out a cry of unexpected agony as the skin on her arms started to rip open, deep and wide, exposing deep, dark, rich blood.

"You did have a choice, Elena," said Esther. It was the last thing that Elena heard before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elijah could hear Elena speaking to his mother from the ball room down stairs, however, he was too far a distance away to hear exactly what was being said. If he had stood too close, his brother Finn would surely report back to his mother. Finn, ever since they were turned into vampires over 1000 years ago, always hated what they were. He longed wished to be free of his vampirism, so deeply longing for it that he would even be willing to accept death as a way out.

"What are you doing over here, dear brother?" asked Niklaus. Elijah blinked, surprised his brother would approch him. "I thought a certain little doppelganger was taking up your time, tonight."

Elijah decided to speak plainly with his brother, knowing that he could always do so in the past. "Mother requested to speak with Elena alone. Do you have any idea what for?" asked Elijah carefully.

Klaus sincerely seemed taken aback at this information. He too recalling what happened the last time that their mother wanted to speak with a Petrova alone.

"And you allowed her too?" Klaus hissed, furious.

"What was I going to do to stop her, Niklaus?" Elijah shot back. "Mother may be in human form, but we both know that she has not been human in many long years. We have no idea why she has returned to us."

"Hey, where's Elena?" asked Damon Salvatore. "I saw her with you, now she's gone," Damon finished accusingly.

"We have no time for this now, Damon," started Elijah impatiently.

"Your girl, mate, is upstairs, trapped in a room with my mother," began Klaus, his eyes dancing with delight at the sudden look of fear upon the younger vampires face. "There might be something left to save, if we can manage to get in there. Your little witchy friend about somewhere?"

"We don't need, Bonnie," spat Damon, starting up the stairs. Elena would kill him if he brought the witch up against mama super witch upstairs. She was upset enough with him as it was.

"What are you planning to do?" replied Klaus curiously.

"I'm going up there and knocking on the door. If your mama witch gives her back, there won't be a problem."

"What have you done, Niklaus?" countered Elijah. They both watched Damon go upstairs from the ball room.

"Like taking candy from a baby," said Klaus, very delighted with himself. "I'll protect my doppelganger, and I won't be the one getting my hands dirty with mother."

"She's going to kill him," said Elijah, going after Damon.

"I know," laughed Klaus. "And I won't even have to do anything at alll to make it happen."

* * *

Elena woke up, startled to see that she was laying on the sofa inside the room where she had spoken to Esther. The witch was gone, however, and as was the man that held her while Esther had forced her to give up a sample of blood, using magic to rip it from her arms. Elena looked to her arms. No longer stained by her own blood. There were no cuts, nothing visable to indicate that Esther had done anything to her. But a faint taste of blood she could still taste.

Did Esther have Mikael give her vampire blood to heal her wounds?

Elena felt suddenly terrified, wanting to get out, far away from this place. She got up and moved for the door, happy to see Damon on the other side. She then felt herself falling, feeling dizzy. Damon caught her, lifting her up into his arms. She was out again.

"You got a back door to this place?" Elena could faintly hear Damon asking someone. "Your crazy witchy mama has been playing around with _your_ date," said Damon, accusingly. "_I'll_ take her home since you're just _so good _in looking after her."

Elijah, quietly, told Damon where to find the nearest exit. He sounded crushed by what Damon had said, believing every word. Elena wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't speak. She was utterly helpless in Damon's arms. Damon was soon carrying her away. Elena wanted to scream at Elijah to be careful. To tell him what his mother was going to do. But she was completely, utterly helpless. She blacked out completely before they reached the parking lot. The last thing Elena heard was Damon telling Stefan that they were going home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She was in the familiar darkness of her bedroom, day light was fighting it's way in from the near by windows, escaping the blinds.

"Sorry about that," said Caroline, scaring her slightly. "I have the ring, but, day light still kind of sucks when you're a vampire, in doors."

Elena sat up in a hurry and regreted it right away. There was still a slight dizzy feeling when ever she moved. "Where are Damon and Stefan?"

"They wanted me to stay with you last night," Caroline admitted softly. "They said that the queen bee witch tried to kill you, and you lost a lot of blood, or something. Why would you see her alone, Elena?" insisted Caroline.

"I wanted to see her," said Elena, fighting to remain seated on her bed. She was dressed in her comfortable pajamas now, but her head still hurt. "I thought maybe she could help us kill Klaus. It turns out, she wants to kill all of her children, not just Klaus."

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" asked Caroline, not understanding the problem. "Maybe I won't have Klaus stalking me at every turn, now. You give a girl a little bit of your blood, it doesn't entitle you..."

"Care," started Elena, stopping Caroline from continuing about her new number 1 fan. "If she kills all of her kids, that means she kills Elijah too, and he doesn't deserve this."

Caroline gave her an odd look at that. "Why should you care about Elijah, Elena? He tried to serve you up in a sacrifice ceremony when he first met you. He let you die, all in order to kill Klaus, and then he didn't even follow through. He betrayed you, everyone."

"He apologized, Caroline," said Elena in the originals defense. "I know that sounds lame, but I believe him. I know what it's like, wanting to protect your family against everything."

"I think it's still a mistake to trust him so much, Elena," Caroline replied thoughtfully after a long silence. "I know you have a thing for the dark and mysterious, Elena, but Elijah's cut from an entirely different cloth than Stefan and Damon."

"Care, it's really not like that."

"He'll get you killed, Elena," Caroline countered, startling Elena. "Humans don't roll with original vampires, Elena. They _eat _them."

Elena blinked, but she understood Caroline's warning. If she got too close with Elijah, there was still Klaus to worry about. And he had already killed her once...

"Elijah," Elena then stammered quickly, fighting to get out of bed.

"What the hell, Elena?" demanded Caroline, moving back the covers.

"His mother is planning to kill him and his siblings," replied Elena, getting dressed. "He needs to know."

"Hey, I agreed to babysit," started Caroline. "But you're on your own, if you're going to go to Klaus's house."

"To see _Elijah_," defended Elena, putting on a sweater over a t-shirt.

"I give up!" said Caroline. Then she was gone.

* * *

The door bell rang and Elena finally felt that this was likely one of the worst ideas that she had ever had in recent memory. But she couldn't just sit by while Esther plotted to murder all of her children.

The door opened before she could walk away without being seen, leaving Elena staring into the hateful face of Elijah's sister, Rebekah. Rebekah was a stunningly beautiful girl, and likely had been even more so when alive. But looking at Elena, brought out the worst in those lovely features of hers.

"What do you want?" Rebekah spat. "Bad enough you were here last night, you just had to come back? The Salvatores are not enough anymore, Elena? Came for my brother again?" Teased the original viciously.

"I would like to see Elijah, please," stated Elena simply, fighting to be kind. Rebekah could easily kill her before she ever got through the front door if this didn't go well.

"As my brothers have made me swear not to kill you, do come in," offered the original, glaring at Elena as she stepped through the front door. "How brave of you to come alone..."

"I really need to see Elijah, Rebekah," said Elena, insistant.

"Go on then," hissed the sister with a scowl. "Up the stairs, on the second floor. My brother likes to lurk in the attic bedroom."

Not questioning her further, Elena hurried up the stairs to find Elijah.

* * *

The attic bedroom looked nothing like an attic except for it's size. It was almost entirely open concept, but the walls housed massive looking book shelfs, making the fancy looking space almost seem like a library.

She walked up the rest of the stairs, gasping at the stunning view of the large space. She spotted a bed at the far distant corner of the large room. It was blocked from view by a large, painted dresser with a tall mirror attached. At that end of the room, the walls were dressed with old looking paintings and a large bay window.

"Elena," said Elijah, startling her instantly. "I thought I heard you up here," His voice sounded surprised, but something was different about Elijah in his manner. It struck Elena instantly, but she couldn't tell what was off about him. Perhaps she had been wrong to insist on seeing him.

Elijah moved towards a near by desk and set something down on it. Oddly, it seemed like sage. Always dressed looking like he stepped off the pages of a cataloge, he turned back to face her. His features were friendly, but his eyes bore an intensity that was begining to scare her.

"Elijah, I'm sorry," Elena started uneasily. "Perhaps I should go home."

"How are you feeling, Elena?" He countered. "I know that something happened when you visited my mother yesturday at the ball..."

He left an opening for her to tell him the truth, but Elena found the words dying before they could escape her lips. Perhaps she should have talked to Damon and Stefan first before charging after Elijah. She shivered, part from fear, part from knowing that there was a real possibility that Elijah might hate her for the part she played the other night.

"Elijah... I don't know where to begin..."

"Lets begin with the truth, _Elena_," He said, his voice hard. Elijah could see her hesitation and it frightened her that someone could read her emotions so well. "Why did my mother want to see you?"

"I don't remember everything, but... you can't trust her. She ... she wants to help..."

"Go on, Elena," insisted Elijah, trying to control his temper with her.

"I went to her because I thought she'd know of a way to kill Klaus. I thought she'd be willing to help... but..."

"But what, Elena?" snapped Elijah, using vampire speed to stand directly infront of her now. She jumped back slightly, afraid, but she regained her footing and found her courage.

"She wants to kill all of you, Elijah," admitted Elena tearfully, hating to say this to anyone, even to an anicent vampire. "I wanted to tell you last night, but, there was someone that was there... I think he did something that caused me to pass out... I think... I think his name was Mikael..."

"What?" Elijah seemed almost enraged at hearing this. "Mikael is here..."

"That's your father, isn't it..." Elena stuttered.

"Elena, you need to leave and not come back," said Elijah moving towards her.

"I'm sorry... is there anything that I can do to help..."

Elijah paused, staring down at her, his features emotionless, his eyes filled with a sudden hate. Elena backed up slightly, suddenly wishing she had fled when he had said too.

"You know, if there is anything I have learned from my time on this earth... be careful what you wish for..." He stopped, threateningly.

Before Elena could react, Elijah suddenly crushed her against him, kissing her with a bitter violence, using his teeth to draw blood from her lips. Elena screamed, trying to push him away, but he soon released her as suddenly as he had grabbed her, making her fall to the floor. "How could you?" She cried, tears falling down her face.

Elena got up and ran for the door. She screamed aloud again when she felt him on her from behind, forcing her as close as possible to his body. "How could_ you_?" He countered, a hiss in her ear. "Your blood was in the wine,_ Elena_." He snapped. Elijah then pulled her hair back, making her cry out, baring her neck to him. Elijah slowly licked the skin, letting himself enjoy the basic nature of the vampire, which wasn't a difficult task when she was_all so close_.

What began as something he felt that was required to ensure that she never returned to this house, to_ him_, for her own safety. It was now something else entirely. He had to take this further, even if he hurt her. Elena, seemingly mesmerized by his kisses, his hands on her, he shoved her away suddenly, and she finally fled from him. He let her go, trying to catch his breath.

Elijah could only hope she would find a way to forgive him for what he was about to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elena hurried home as fast as the speed limit would allow her too. Her heart was still slamming inside her chest, tears still stung her eyes. Her blood still stained her lips and her shirt. Elena felt so foolish for trusting Elijah like that. She felt so stupid for caring so much for someone who obviously didn't want her to care at all. The hurt reminded her of what was already happening between herself and the Salvatores.

Despite the things that happened between herself and the Salvatores, the things they both had done that ended up hurting her, Elena still cared about them. Elena tried to shut off her conflicting feelings, but she couldn't.

Was there a reason why Elijah had treated her like that? Was he really so angry with her, or was there something more to all of this? Elena really didn't want to admit the possibility that perhaps he really did hate her. She wasn't ready to address all of the reasons why yet.

She cared about Elijah. She did. Ever since that day at the Lockwood estate, somehow the original had worked his way into the small circle of people and vampires alike, that she did care about, more than anything.

Elena arrived home, greatful that no one was here. She quickly went upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. Finally, inside the safety of her bedroom, Elena fell to the floor into a heap, crying.

* * *

He had not seen Elijah like this in many long decades. His brother always cared, always felt more than he did himself, but Elijah always had the ability to shut it all off when things had to be done.

Something was different now, however. Klaus could smell the blood that stained the front of Elijah's shirt. His brother sat silently, staring into the fire place of the main living room of the mansion where they now both lived. The blood was familiar in scent. Klaus thought to the doppelganger right away, but argued the possibility with himself. His brother would never admit it, but it was clear to everyone else. Elijah had feelings for the doppelganger of Katerina Petrova. Elijah always fell for the girl that bore Tatia's face it seemed, and it always came back on them.

Furious with the silence, Klaus finally spoke. "Why did you try to _eat my doppelganger_, Elijah?" insisted Klaus with barely controled patience. "I thought you fancied the girl."

"Enough, Niklaus!" snapped Elijah, hating his brother for not leaving it alone. "I tolerate many things from you, but I will not put up with your interference in this. You may be the hybrid, but you are not the eldest vampire of _our family_!"

"Do not test me, Elijah!" shouted Klaus.

"No, brother," said Elijah with cool fury. "Do not_ test me_! We have not come to blows for many decades, but do not think for an instant that I cannot stand my ground with you."

"What has Elena done that has you so bothered?" countered Klaus, backing down for now.

"It's not what Elena has done," replied Elijah, still furious. "It's what mother has done. Did you drink the wine at the ball, Niklaus?"

"Of course... what does that have to do with..."

"Mother used Elena's blood to link us all together. What happens to one, happens to us all."

"... I should have_ killed her _when she returned to us," raged Klaus instantly. "Wait, how do you know this?"

"Finn admitted it to me," Elijah murmered, still not looking at Klaus.

"How can we stop it?" asked Klaus, easily falling into the roll of big brother, younger brother. They tended to go back and forth through the centries. "Mother wouldn't be working alone."

"She is likely using a power source, as always." answered Elijah. He still sounded distant, pained. What ever happened between the little Gilbert doppelganger and himself, it obviously bothered Elijah greatly.

"The Bennett witch..." offered Klaus.

"Bonnie's grandmother died last year..." replied Elijah. "There would have to be two at least..."

"The witch has a mother who lives outside of Mystic Falls," said Klaus knowingly. "If we break the blood line..."

"We break Esther's power over us..." finished Elijah softly. "But at what price?"

"I refuse to die because you're having some guilt trip, Elijah..."

"We have to tell Rebekah and Kol what mother has done, and that we cannot trust Finn," said Elijah, ignoring Klaus's outburst.

"What happened with the doppelganger, Elijah?" said Klaus again, daring to push his brother. "I cannot have you feeding from my blood source..."

"I needed to try and frighten her," said Elijah honestly, his voice breaking with emotion. "I need to break her trust."

"What ever the hell for?" insisted Klaus.

"The only way that we will gain the assistance of the Bennett witch will be to threaten someone that she cares for."

"You plan to kidnap Elena..." said Klaus accusingly.

"It is the only way this will work..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Supper time has passed quietly in the Gilbert house. Alaric knew there was something wrong, but refused to press her for information. He had a habit of walking carefully when it came to her relationships with other people. It was something Elena had come to greatly appreciate about her new guardian. He trusted her to make good choices.

Jeremy said nothing either, too wrapped up in his budding reunion with Bonnie. They weren't back together yet, but both had agreed to take things slowly. Elena was happy that things were reversed between herself and her brother for once. Her life was a complete mess where Jeremy's was looking promising.

Elena went to bed. Just before turning the lights out, she realized that she wasn't alone.

Damon.

"What are you doing?" gasped Elena, trying to push him out of her bed and failing. "Get out!"

"You alright?" He asked quietly, ignoring her protests. "I know something went down with you and your super _original_."

Elena hesitated. This side of Damon, was the Damon she was happy to call her friend. Ever pushy, he did seem sincere with his question though. It was unexpected to have someone ask her if she was alright. It was nice to know that there was one person who didn't fault her for everything that was wrong in the universe. Even if that person was a vampire. Tears welled up in her eyes and Elena smiled. "No," She shrugged. Elena was tired of pretending that everything was okay. Nothing was okay anymore. Everything was different and she didn't know which end was up anymore. "I'm not alright, Damon," Elena finally admitted, tears escaping. She pressed her head into a pillow and he did the same. He smiled sadly at her. Slowly, he took her right hand in his. Somehow it fit. It always seemed to fit with Damon. She smiled, overwhelmed by her realization. Maybe she would tell him that. But it would have to wait until tomorrow.

"I'm tired Damon," She murmered softly. Elena felt him wipe a tear away.

"It's okay," He said back. "I'll still be here."

Damon moved and kissed the top of her head. Happily, Elena fell asleep, free of her conflicting feelings for Elijah. For tonight, anyway.

* * *

Elena woke up the next day after a dreamless sleep and Damon free. He didn't stay, which Elena was greatful for. He always seemed to know when she needed him and when she needed him to walk away.

When she bounded down the stairs, she heard Rick and Jeremy in the kitchen. She had decided just to go right to Bonnie's before school. She really needed to talk to her about what was happening with Elijah and his family. Perhaps there was something her friend could do to help.

Half way to school, she decided that school would have to wait. Elena couldn't stop thinking about Elijah and what Esther had done to her family. She decided to see the Salvatores. Maybe she could count on them for help with the mess that Esther had created.

Elena reached the front lawn of the Salvatore mansion, and frowned upon seeing that Damon's car was gone. Elena sighed, deciding to knock on the door anyway. Maybe Stefan would still be here. He might be the better choice anyway. Damon hated anything to do with the originals, so did Stefan. But Stefan might actually listen to her before judging anything.

Before she could knock, the front door opened. "Stefan?" Elena called, stepping inside, but seeing no one there.

Elena made her way to the living room, hearing the fire going inside. Maybe Stefan was busy and wasn't paying attention to the front door. More than once, Elena had found him pouring his thoughts into his diary, oblivious to everything else.

Elena paused at stepping into the room, staring at the fireplace in shock. Stefan wasn't the vampire staring into the fire, or Damon. It was Elijah.

"Elijah," Elena stuttered uneasily.

"Hello again," He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Elena slowly stepped into the living room of the Salvatore mansion to face the original before her. She knew there was no point in trying to leave. Elijah was here for a reason, and Elena strongly suspected that it had little to do with Damon and Stefan.

"I can't believe that Stefan and Damon invited you in here, Elijah," said Elena, deciding to be completely honest about what she was thinking. There was no use in trying to hide anything, if it was information that Elijah wanted.

"And the dear Salvatore brothers weren't here to let you inside, either, Elena," Elijah shot back, a slight smirk to his lips. "Yet, here you are."

Elena swollowed nervously, trying to bite back the memory of those lips and how they felt against her own. Even when he had bitten her, although terrified at the sudden change in their relationship, Elena had felt intrigued, secretly wondering what would have happened next if... Elena backed up slightly when he moved closer. She shook slightly, trying to hide her attraction. It wasn't appropriate to feel this way. She was much too involved with the Salvatores, unspoken promises to choose one eventually to be with, always.

Following an attraction, an unexplainable spark with someone else, wasn't something that was supposed to be apart of the plan.

Slowly, he brushed her face with his fingers, taking note of her reaction to him. "How interesting, _Elena_..." Elijah murmered softly.

"What?" She croked guiltily.

"That your biggest champions should choose to leave you _all alone_, free to do as you wish, all the while claiming to try and save you from my family, from _me_..."

His tone was so seductive that Elena had to fight to remain standing on her own. She wanted to push him away, to tell him to stop, but there was another part of her that insisted to keep this going. It burned and wanted all so much more.

"They're trying to protect me," She protested, biting back a moan. Elijah was doing something delightfully wonderous to her hair. Elena wanted to melt into his touches, letting go everything else.

Somehow, he was behind her now, pressed all so close. She could smell him. Elena wanted to breath his smell in, never letting him go. When she could feel him, Elena gasped in surprise, trying to press her back side closer to his front. Elijah stopped her with strong hands on her waist, his hands working under her sweater to the skin underneath.

"What a wonderful job they are doing with that _protection_," His voice deep, thick in her ear.

Hands cupped above her waist, causing Elena to gasp in shock, quickly realizing that this situation, this_ thing _with Elijah, was quickly getting out of control. She still had no idea why he was here and Stefan and Damon weren't.

Elena forced herself to step away from him, from those beautifully insistant hands, adjusting clothing and fighting to regain some sort of control over herself. She felt out of breath, like she could fall apart at any moment.

"What is this?" She managed softly, weakly, looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Is it so difficult to believe that I desire you, Elena?" Elijah countered, his voice still so dangerously low, slowly moving towards her like a panther. "Can you honestly say that you don't feel the same towards me?"

"I can't do this..." Elena insisted, finally snapping, angry. She hurried to leave and he was in front of her before she could move three feet. "_Elijah_..."

His hands were on her again, pulling her to him. "Let it go, _Elena_..." Elijah whispered into her hair. "You know you want _this_... you want_ me_... For once, _just for once_, stop doing what others expect of you, all the _damn time_... Take what you want,_ Elena_..."

No longer being able to resist, Elena tiredly, gladly fell against him, his arms around her, lips all so close to hers. "Don't hold back... I need... I need this..." She confessed.

"As you wish," Elijah spoke softly, admiring her this close up, her beautiful deep eyes, before crushing his lips to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Stefan gave a dark laugh after taking in their surroundings. "You seriously agreed to meet Klaus in this place?"

They were standing in a yard outside the city limits. Long green grass was everywhere. Trees were blowing in the wind. "I never said it was one of my best ideas," admitted Damon with a scowl.

"Why_ are we _here?" insisted Stefan.

The Salvatores were no longer alone anymore.

Klaus.

"Good of you to come," said the original with a smirk. "Now, down to business. You're going to help us get rid of those little Bennett witches, and my brother will be so kind not to kill your sweet little_ Elena_," promised Klaus.

"You have_ Elena_?" questioned Stefan, seemingly surprised. "Do you seriously expect us to believe that?"

"Why would we help you with anything, _Klaus_?" Damon spat. "And why do you want to get rid of mama witch and baby witch for anyway?"

"My mother is using the magic of the entire Bennett line, living and dead, in order to cast a spell that will take out myself and my siblings," replied Klaus with impatience. "The spell will be completed tonight, after 9pm. If you do not kill the Bennett witches before then, Elijah _will kill _Elena," Klaus said with a slight smile.

"Elijah would never hurt Elena," replied Stefan in disbelief.

"Who said anything about hurting her?" Klaus countered as if knowing some inside joke. "That isn't my brothers style. You see, the Petrova doppelgangers seem to have the worst luck when they get too close to my brother. Katerina killed herself because of my brothers thoughtlessness and became a vampire. The original Petrova,_ Tatia_, met the same fate after being taken by my mother and killed. My mother never counted on Tatia becoming a vampire as well. She put it upon herself to put poor Tatia out of her misery before the damage could be completely done with her. You see, that is why I really murdered my mother 1000 years ago. I could have had forever to be with Tatia, but she would not even allow me that happiness. "

Damon and Stefan stared at the original, both fearing it was in the cards for Elena. Perhaps no matter what they did to protect her, to save her, it really wouldn't matter in the end. Elena was destined to become a vampire because that was what happened to Tatia, to Katherine... why would it be any different for Elena?

"Elijah is going to make Elena a vampire if we don't kill the Bennett's," said Damon sadly, finally understanding the bigger threat here.

They would have to take out the Bennett line and Elena was going to hate them for the rest of her life for killing her friend and her friends mom.

"We need to kill just one," said Stefan, surprising Damon.

"You boys do whatever you have too," Klaus then said, cutting them off. "My family will be waiting for what you decide to do."

The original was then gone in an eye blink, leaving Stefan and Damon to their task.

* * *

Covered by olive skin, _her_ olive skin, was almost too much. Her movements shy, but showing her passion, Elijah found himself lost by her attentions for him. Perhaps it wasn't just some random seduction. Perhaps_ it was _real.

Her eyes glowed with her feelings for him. Feelings denied carefully until this moment. Feelings she couldn't admit before because Elena hadn't been free to do so. Now she was free of the one she had given her heart too and had it crushed for giving her love away. Elena was finally free to make her own decisions. She only had to yet admit it to herself.

He moved, watching her underneath him, trying to meet his movements, using the speed that she couldn't. Taking joy at the sounds she made caused by him. Lost in her passion for him as he was lost in his passion for her.

As much as they both were taking joy from this, this would not happen again because Elena wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. She had moved on from Stefan over the last year, taking interest in his brother, but not completely. Not entirely. Damon loved her but couldn't be the kind of man she truly desired. Stefan had loved her and failed at this as well.

Both brothers would always love Elena and she them, but they would never be able to make her happy. They were nothing what she was looking for in a mate where the relationship would be lasting.

Elijah had desired her, wanted her from almost the begining. This one was different. She was stronger, felt more deeply, loved all those around her. He wanted to be apart of it all, apart of her.

To finally have her, knowing this wouldn't last, was too painful to think about right now. Eventually, she would be ready. Just not now. No matter how much she was content to lie to herself.

He only hoped she could forgive him once this nights deception was revealed. While tonight had been intended to distract her from the Salvatores, what he felt for her was real.

Elijah finally removed himself from her, planning to compell this away. Eventually she would remember, maybe even hate him for it, but not right now.

_"Elena,_

_Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand it, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret._

_May you forgive this someday."_

His plea sealed with a last kiss before he let her go and left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_"We had to do it, Elena," said Damon. "Klaus was going to kill you, him and his lurker brother," spat the Salvatore in his own defense. _

_"Bonnie said she's never going to speak to me again," cried Elena, upset. "I've known her since I was seven years old."_

_"Elena, I did it," said Stefan. "Don't hate Damon for this."_

_"I can't talk to either of you, anymore," She cried, rushing for the doors of the Salvatore house. The brothers let her go, knowing that maybe they had went too far this time. Pushed too much in the name of saving her. _

_Elena went home, shutting herself inside her bedroom, again happy that she was alone in the house. She fell to her bed in tears, crying herself to sleep. One promise seemed to sing soothingly into her thoughts without her fully realizing it. Always and forever. It said. You can count on me. _

* * *

Jeremy passed Elena on the stairs the next morning of the Gilbert house. She stared hauntingly at her brother, hoping for any news about her friend. "Bonnie's mother died last night. She decided not to become a vampire," said Jeremy uneasily, knowing the news would only upset Elena more. "She... Bonnie doesn't want to see you, Elena... maybe not for awhile... She doesn't blame you... she just... needs time..."

Elena nodded, understanding. "I'll stay away," She promised weakly.

"Hey, where were you the other day, anyway," Jeremy asked. "Damon called saying some crazy thing that you were kidnapped and they had to find you..."

"I wasn't..." Elena trailed off, trying to remember all what happened. "Not really... I was with Elijah... we talked... I think he actually saved me..."

"So, you were kidnapped then..."

"No... I just... He told me goodbye..." Elena said, finally recalling Elijah's last words to her. "I thought It was a dream... but maybe it wasn't..."

"Well, good," said Jeremy, heading up the stairs now. "The last thing we need is more vampires in our lives..."

Elena watched her brother go, her heart aching when realizing Jeremy was likely right. She had very strong feelings for two vampires, uncertain if it was still love with one, uncertain if she maybe loved the other now instead. And then there was Elijah, although a vampire too, he always seemed to be there for her, no expectations, no broken feelings, he simply cared... he simply mattered when he really likely shouldn't. And he was someone that she knew she cared about.

Today, after school, she would try to contact him. Elena had to know he was alright.

An hour later, she was heading out to leave, and was surprised to see the Salvatores there at her front door. Anger was still there, but part of her hated the separation between them. Despite being two men she was likely in love with, firstly they had always been her friends. And she was seriously lacking in the friend department right now.

"What is it, guys?" Elena insisted tiredly. "I'm about to go to school."

Stefan dropped a bag of wood sticks at her feet. No, correction, stakes. "You want me to stake you?" She asked, annoyed they seemed to expect that she knew the purpose of this.

"_Very_ funny," spat Damon dryly.

"What would you say if we told you that we could kill Klaus, without Esther's help?" asked Stefan.

"But they're unlinked," argued Elena, realizing this was wood from the oak tree.

"Who says that needs to stop us from killing them all?" Damon said.

"We have three vampires, one hybrid, one pissed off witch, and a doppelganger," finished Damon. "We have more than enough people to take them down."

Elena met Damon's gaze and couldn't hide her horror at what he was saying.

"What is it?" Stefan said, trying to understand at least.

"I want to kill Klaus, but Elijah, he hasn't done anything to deserve this," Elena replied, speaking aloud her fears.

"He just only kidnapped you, and you're defending him?" spat Damon, suddenly livid.

"How many times do the originals need to threaten you, need to take away something from you, Elena?" countered Stefan.

Tears filled her eyes and Elena shook her head. "I can't kill him, I just can't," stampered Elena, before hurrying off to school.

* * *

The front door knocked, echoing across the mansion to the library, breaking Elijah's quiet time with the book he'd been reading. He'd been doing everything possible to get his mind off of the recent events that had happened. His family was safe, Elena was safe, he should be happy.

But all he could think about was her, that perfect olive skin across the desk, across the sofa, across the four poster bed, while her back bare to him while he...

Sage.

Elijah was completely speachless. He hadn't seen this vampire in over 800 years. And she was stunningly beautiful as her, with her red hair spilling down her shoulders.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to kiss me already?" The red head said with a smile that would put Klaus to shame, and locked her lips to his.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The front door knocked, echoing across the mansion to the library, breaking Elijah's quiet time with the book he'd been reading. He'd been doing everything possible to get his mind off of the recent events that had happened. His family was safe, Elena was safe, he should be happy.

But all he could think about was her, that perfect olive skin across the desk, across the sofa, across the four poster bed, while her back bare to him while he...

Sage.

Elijah was completely speachless. He hadn't seen this vampire in over 800 years. And she was stunningly beautiful as her, with her red hair spilling down her shoulders.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to kiss me already?" The red head said with a smile that would put Klaus to shame, and locked her lips to his.

Gently, Elijah pulled back from her. "Sage, while I'm happy to see you..."

"Oh, there's someone else, huh?" The vampire teased him. "Shame, the last time we were together, you literally made me eyes roll back while we were..."

"Then you left the next morning, no reason given, after 100 years together. That was a_ very long time ago_, Sage," said Elijah, backing away from her.

"Oh, Elijah, if I had known you cared that much..." Sage started teasingly, reaching for him. She kissed him again and this time he didn't pull away.

"I did care..." He finished when she released him.

"I know what it is, you're still on about that Katerina Petrova..." Sage began, slightly annoyed that Elijah wasn't into returning her feelings or what she wanted to do tonight. "I heard what she did to you and Klaus... honestly, Elijah..."

"You go too far, Sage," Elijah said warningly, cutting her off.

"There's no such thing as_ too far_, Elijah," said Sage with a smile before removing her shirt and locking Elijah into a deeply passionate kiss while removing his jacket. Elijah, again, pulled away, this time his back to her.

"Why are you really here,_ Sage_?" He insisted. "We both know it really isn't because of me."

"My feelings are hurt, Elijah," Sage smiled, trying not to grin.

"Enough of your games, _Sage_. You always wanted my brother more than you did me."

With this she paused as if she'd been slapped. "My feelings for you, _Elijah_, were always real. It's just too difficult to stay with someone who's in love with a ghost. I gave up after 100 years, Elijah..."

"Perhaps you are right, Sage. But things are different now. I have no time for games." His voice was weaker now, the hard edge gone. Despite how things had ended, Elijah had always liked Sage. He had even missed her.

"Wood of the oak tree has been found in Mystic Falls," said Sage, surprising him.

"How do you know this?" Elijah insisted, before her now.

"I came back to see an old friend of mine, Damon Salvatore," started Sage. "But I found him and his brother taking wood from the old bridge, that leads out of town. It is white oak, Elijah."

"Why are you telling me, this?" He pressed. "You could have gotten your greatest wish, Sage, to be rid of us all."

"I hated Finn, _after what he did_..." She started, emotion thick in her voice. "But I always wanted the best for you and the others... You took care of me..."

"I did..." Admitted Elijah softly. He grabbed his jacket. "We did... but Sage, I meant what I said... I can't go back... Finn, he's awake now... and, I have moved on... You are welcome to stay, if you wish... but I can't promise how Finn's reaction will be..."

"I have my own place, anyway," Sage said wistfully. "I just really wanted to see you..."

Elijah smiled sadly at her and went for the door while adjusting his shirt. His face fell imediately upon seeing who was on the other side of the front door when he opened it for Sage. It was Elena, the last person he expected to see, and she was suddenly as pale as he felt.

No.

Then, before Elijah could speak, Sage hissed and lunged for the girl's neck. "_Katherine_..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm not..." Elena only managed before Sage had her up in the air by her neck, vampire features bared. "You have nerve to show your face in Mystic Falls, Katherine..." growled Sage.

Just as Elena felt herself getting dizzy, Sage was pulled back suddenly by an incredible force, flying back into the near by staircase, several feet away from her. Elena then fell to the floor, gagging for air. Before she could look up, Elijah was by her side, helping her to her feet. "_Elena_..." He said, mixed with disbelief and half fear. "Are you..."

"I'm fine..." She managed, standing up slowly.

"What are you..." said Sage, coming closer, carefully, realizing her mistake. It was a human, despite looking exactly like Katherine Pierce.

"I'm Elena..." said Elena, trying to smile, but failing. The vampire had not only just tried to kill her, mistook her for Katherine, but she was still only in her bra and jeans, and thick silky red hair was still all over the place. Elijah also looked nothing like his usual neat self. His jacket was off, his shirt out... and Elena felt herself going bright red. "I'm a desendant of Katherine..." She finished lamely. Elena then looked to Elijah. "I wanted to talk, but you're busy... maybe we can talk later..." Elena then hurried for the front door.

"Elena..." Elijah started, calling her back. "Sage, here, was actually just leaving... Please, do stay..."

Sage took it as her cue to leave. She grabbed her shirt, smiled at Elena before leaving wordlessly.

"I'm sorry..." said Elena when the female vampire left. "I should really go..."

Elijah then surprisingly grasped her right arm, forcing her to stay in place. "Elena, I was surprised to see you, but your presence is_ always _welcome. I honestly never expected to see you so soon..."

"What happened, the other day?" Elena started, making Elijah frown in guilt.

"We talked... you left..." He said, trying to keep his answers short.

"Your brother also made Damon and Stefan kill my friends mother in order to break your mothers spell... why was I with you, _Elijah_?" Elena insisted, fighting tears. "I don't remember and I want to know..."

"It was part of the plan, Elena," Elijah suddenly snapped, startling her. "That is the answer you're looking for, isn't it?"

"What_ happened_, Elijah?" She insisted, fighting the urge to flee from his anger. "The things I remember don't make any sense..."

"Elena..." He said, more softly now. "Leave it be... get on with your life..."

"No..." Elena argued. "I want to know... did we... I mean..."

"It was just part of the plan, Elena," Elijah said, cutting her off. "It was either that, or Klaus wanted to leave you to the likes of Rebekah while we made our deal with the Salvatores..."

Elena then round quickly on him, slapping his face, hard. "I thought..." She stuttered. "I thought I at least mattered to you..."

"You're 18 years old, Elena," Elijah replied softly, fighting back emotions of his own. "You should be away from me, away from all of this... Believe that it meant nothing to me, if you must. But you're not ready for anything more, and I wouldn't begin to expect it from you because you're so young... I lost myself one night... I tried to tell myself what we were doing was alright because of how I feel about you... but I was wrong..."

"That's why you tried to compel me..." Elena said, her voice breaking.

"Elena... I can't take back what I did... I'm sorry," Elijah confessed honestly. He reached for her, cupping her face in his hands. Before he could kiss her lips, a large white oak stake was plunged into his back.

Stefan.

Elena screamed, catching Elijah as he fell forward, falling to the floor with him. "Stefan, please help me," Elena begged, grabbing for the stake and trying to pull it free from Elijah's chest.

Stefan stared down at Elena in disbelief. "He admittedly used you, Elena, and you _still _want to save him?"

"It's not like that," Elena snapped angrily, through her tears. "Please, before it's..."

Elijah's skin began to go deathly gray while he lay motionless. Elena gasped in fear, crying.

Suddenly there was a loud boom sound of a door snapping open forcefully, and Klaus rushed towards her after tossing Stefan against a near by wall, knocking him out. "Let me help big brother, _Elena_," He said softly, before ripping the stake from Elijah's body. "I always seem to be saving their asses, yet I am the_ bad guy_..." qipped Klaus loudly. Elijah then turned back to skin color, but still was motionless.

"Will he..." Elena began softly.

"It will take a bit, but he'll be awake by tonight," replied Klaus, moving to lift his brother using his arms. "You should go. I'm certain my brother will be at your door step again as quickly as he can."

Elena, awkwardly, unwillingly, left Elijah in Klaus's hands.

She moved for Stefan, but decided to leave him behind. She wasn't ready to have the conversation that was coming with him yet. He had no right to be upset by anything that she did, or with who she spent time with. He gave up that right, and the right to her heart, when he came back to town and rejected her again and again.

That was when she really started to look at Damon differently. When she realized her relationship with Stefan was finished.

Elena, decided, painfully so, knew now that Stefan wasn't someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Now that left Damon, and the confusing mess that was now her relationship with Elijah.

He admitted the truth to her, for the most part. The dreams had been real. They had slept together, then he had admitted the terrible truth that came with it. It had been the least bad choice on what to do with her while his brother had her friends mother murdered to save their lives. Unwillingly so, Elena cried all the way home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It had been three days since Elena had shown up to his families door and three days since Stefan Salvatore had tried to kill him. If it had been more to the left, the youngest Salvatore would have suceeded in doing his task.

Stefan had acted out of rage from what Klaus had done to him over the last summer, and truthfully from jealousy from his relationship with Elena. Elijah had been about to kiss her before Stefan had struck.

As much as he felt himself getting lost in these emotions where Elena was concerned, a part of him knew that the girl was still not set on her choice. Elena was still young and at an age where she shouldn`t have to think about choosing someone forever. At least, not now.

It was the mistake he himself had made with Tatia, Klaus as well. She had been so young, and Tatia, despite loving them both, just hadn`t been ready to think about always and forever.

In the end, Tatia had met her death before a choice could be made. Elijah closed his eyes and knocked on the front door of the Gilbert house. He would not see another Petrova girl go through such grief because of his love for her.

The front door opened, revealing a very upset looking Alaric Saltzman. He looked dressed to go to school, in dress clothes and shoes. Before Elijah could speak, the history teacher soundly punched him in the face. Alaric then cried out, holding his fist.

Elijah touched his nose, feeling blood. How odd. His nose had not been broken in over 1000 years. No one had ever dared to try what Alaric Saltzman had just done during that time.

Feeling his nose healing, he faught back a smile. "Rick, I know it's been awhile, however..."

"You had that coming and you know it," snapped the history teacher.

Elijah frowned for a moment, then remembered. Of course. He really did have that coming. Not only because of Elena, Alaric had lost the woman he loved. Jenna.

"Rick, I am sorry..."

"Don't," He said, his eyes very serious. The loss of Jenna was obviously something that the school teacher still had trouble discussing.

"Elena isn't here," said Alaric, changing the subject.

"I am actually here to see you," replied Elijah.

"You are as crazy as your brother if you think I'm willing to listen to the likes of you."

"The Salvatores have wooden stakes that are capable of killing an original, Rick," continued Elijah. "I want them."

"Why the hell would I help you with something like that?" chuckled Rick darkly.

"I have reason to believe that my mother will be after these stakes, not use against us, but to use them for a greater purpose," said Elijah softly. "I had a visit today from a female vampire I had not seen in over 700 years. I know for a fact that she has had a long history of dealing with witches, local witches to Mystic Falls to be exact. Her last good friend who had been a witch, local to these parts, had been Emily Bennett."

Alaric sighed. "So you think she's going to go after Bonnie..."

"She has already been speaking with Bonnie," Elijah said.

"Oh, perfect," said Alaric dryly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Try and warn Bonnie that she should not trust Sage," Elijah spoke, worry in his voice. "I fear her actions could end up affecting many."

"Alright," Alaric agreed, slightly annoyed, shutting the door in Elijah's face. He had been having the nicest dream...

* * *

"What's this stuff about stakes and originals, jerk?" said Alaric into the phone to Damon Salvatore.

"What?" scoffed Damon. "Now you're in on it too?"

"Elijah was just here to see him, he said his buddy Sage is in town, gunning for witches to help his mother..."

"What?" Damon honestly seemed surprised, and pissed off. "Did this _Sage_ have really sexy red hair...?"

"I don't know, you idiot," snapped Alaric.

"Because I knew this really hot Sage once," began Damon. "I was barely 100 years old..."

"Are you kidding me, Damon?" butted in Alaric. "What about Bonnie and these witches..."

"Why do you suddenly care if the originals get bumped off by a bunch of witches, Rick?" countered Damon swiftly.

"Because Elena slept with Elijah, that's why, dick!"

Dead silence on Damon's end.

_Damn_. Thought Alaric. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about that. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Elena arrived home that night from Bonnie's house with a better feeling in her heart. They were finally talking again. The funeral had been very hard for Bonnie, only just finding her mother, then losing her again forever.

All because Klaus and Elijah had their big master plan to save themselves, forcing Stefan and Damon to follow it through, all in order to save her.

Elena wanted to be angry with all of them, but she was already trying to argue Elijah's, Stefan's and Damon's innocence in her head. If given the choice, would she choose death or choose to save the life of someone she didn't even know instead? Those were very hard questions to answer.

And Stefan and Damon, they would do anything in order to protect her, to save her, even if it meant letting an innocent woman die. The idea itself chilled Elena to her bones. Klaus and Elijah knew that too, and they used the Salvatores feelings for her to get what they wanted. And Elijah wasn't above doing literally anything to save his family and himself. Even sleeping with a girl, letting her believe his feelings were real, only to push her away from him given the first chance he got. Elijah suggested his feelings had been real, but he never said it. Not really. He said she was so young, and that she should be away from him, away from the mess that was her life.

Inside her bedroom, Elena dressed for bed, wearing a thick pajama top and bottoms, blue in color. She wanted warmth, warmth that was missing from her life right now.

Her heart felt broken but relieved. She finally was able to admit to herself that things were finished with Stefan. She had loved him from the start, but Elena was no longer _in love _with him. Things had changed, they had both changed. There was part of her that would always love Stefan, but the romance was over.

Elena got into bed, and then turned out the light. She let out a cry before her head could hit her pillows. She was no longer alone inside her bedroom.

She lunged for her light on her bedside table, and then gasped, still shaking slightly. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

Elena removed her covers, sitting up in bed. She then frowned upon realizing that Damon looked furious.

"You slept with _Elijah_!" He growled bitterly.

"What?" Elena felt stunned, and a sick feeling hit her stomach hard. Of course. Alaric. Why did she tell Alaric of all people? He meant well, but he was also Damon's best friend, and they drank together...

Elena stood up, frowning sadly at Damon. "Damon, ... look... I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to hear about it like this..."

"How did you want me to hear about it, Elena?" Damon scowled darkly.

"Damon, I didn't plan for it to happen, but it did," Elena began softly, tearfully. She hated hurting Damon. He trusted so little, and this would not help him. "I honestly don't know what to say other then that..."

"Do you love_ him_?" He then said accusingly, giving her a look that had only been reserved for Katherine, until now.

Elena felt as if the elder Salvatore had just gutted her with a knife. She really cared for Damon, and really didn't want this to be happening right now. "Damon... I ..." She started like a plea. Elena instead looked away from him, feeling ashamed for the hurt she caused him. "I care for him, Damon," She admitted, tears spilling down her face. "That's all I know how to answer right now. I think I have always felt something for him... I just didn't realize it until..."

"I don't want to hear anymore," Damon spat darkly, cutting her off. He moved to leave, and Elena caught his arm. "No, Damon, please..."

"Please what..." snapped Damon, pushing her away. In his anger, he accidently pushed too hard, however, sending Elena hard to the floor. Her head connected with the floor and her eyes closed. "Elena... no..." Damon cried, rushing to the Gilbert girl's side.

The door to her bedroom flew upon, revealing an angry looking Alaric and Jeremy.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Damon confessed, fighting tears of his own now.

Elena lay motionless in Damon's embrace, and he honestly didn't know if she was dead or alive. He couldn't hear her heart beat, and those lovely dark eyes were shut tight. Crying, Damon allowed Alaric to take over and Jeremy called 911.

* * *

"How is she?"

Meridith Fell was startled by the presence of the man inside of Elena Gilbert's hospital room. He seemed nice looking enough, but there was something about the look in his eyes that made Meridith feel wary.

"Honestly, not so good," Dr. Fell admitted softly. "She has a really bad brain injury. I still need to tell her family..."

"She will recover?' The man said, his voice suddenly broken with emotion. He did not meet her eyes.

"Her condition is very serious... " Meridith admitted, knowing Elena had very little family left, but she had many friends, especially of the vampire kind. "Do you _know_ Elena?"

"For over 1000 years it seems," admitted Elijah, sounding heartbroken. "I do know her," He then said softly.

"Well, excuse me, then," said Meridith. "I need to find her brother and guardian."

"Will this help?" said Elijah, holding out his hand to her.

Meridith looked at it curiously and then at Elijah, giving him a look that said she believed he was insane.

"Oh, please, doctor," Elijah began, his anger getting the best of him. "Almost every vampire in Mystic Falls knows what you are giving your patients. The only difference is, I am _offering _mine," He finished accusingly.

Wordlessly, Meridith took the vile of blood, watching Elijah with careful eyes.

"Ensure Miss Gilbert gets_ all of the blood _that she needs to recover," continued Elijah. Elijah then handed the doctor a small card. "That is a number you can call to make contact with me reguarding any changes to her condition. If she requires more, you will see me again."

Elijah then turned to leave. He stopped at the exit. "And doctor, if you tell anyone about this conversation, Miss Gilbert will be the last patient _you ever see_..."

The original was then gone, leaving a very nervous doctor in his wake.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Elena felt that she was dreaming. She could see her aunt Jenna in the distance of the field, calling to her. Elena tried to run to her, to call out to her, but she could never quite reach her in time, before Jenna was gone again. Elena began to cry, she felt like she was always crying these days. Nothing was as it should be. _

_She knew she had hurt Damon deeply, and it broke her heart to realize that she failed to be what he really wanted. A woman who returned his love. _

_Elena loved Damon, but in a way that you would love a good friend, a best friend. She had hoped it would turn into something else, something greater, but so far it hadn't. And everytime they seemed on the verge of growing closer, Damon always did something that seemed to ruin everything. _

_Just like with what had happened tonight. Elena wanted to tell him that she thought she had feelings for him too, and was confused, but before she could, Damon got upset, and she could remember falling, hitting her head, hard. _

_He hadn't meant to hurt her, but his emotions got the better of him. Elena wanted to forgive him, like she did everything, but she felt so angry with him for ruining things. Elena wanted to tell him what she had felt, but now knew it wasn't the right thing to do. And it broke her heart. She had been on the verge of really falling for Damon. _

_But how can you be with someone that makes it impossible to count on them? _

_Elena turned around in her dream, and could see a beautiful lake now, which was captured by sunlight._

_She walked forward and stopped before the lake. "It's so beautiful here," Elena whispered._

_A man was soon standing with her and she turned around to see it was Elijah. "I'm glad you're here," She told him, smiling. _

_"Forgive me," He began softly. "I wanted to see that you're alright."_

_"I am," Elena replied without hesitation. "I should be waking up soon. I feel stronger. But ... I feel so lost. I feel like I can't make anyone happy."_

_"Maybe it's time to start worrying about yourself, Elena. Let the others watch out for themselves."_

_"It's just..." She trailed off, new sadness in her voice._

_"Damon," He offered for her, seeing this wasn't easy for her to say. _

_"Yeah," Elena admitted shyly. "Damon means well, he always means well, but he wants to be with me. He thinks that he loves me. I was starting to believe it, but..."_

_"You're not sure if you want to love him back anymore," Elijah answered softly. He always knew that Elena had feelings for Damon, but had always danced around them, often out right choosing to ignore them because of her relationship with Stefan. Her sense of loyalty often prevented Elena from going after what she actually wanted. _

_"Yes," She replied sadly, thoughtfully, after a long silence. "Damon is a good person, when he wants to be. But something always seems to happen... I just can't do it anymore, Elijah. I do love him, if I want to be honest with myself, and I love Stefan, but I just can't let my life revolve around them both anymore."_

_"You can change things, Elena," Elijah offered kindly, his voice pained. He wanted her to have the life she should have lived, untouched by all vampires, but it also meant losing her himself. The realization hurt more greatly than he wanted to admit. He loved her so much, but he couldn't expect her to choose himself simply because of his own feelings. _

_In each their own way, both Salvatores would be good for her. They were much younger than himself, both closer to Elena's age than himself when they were made vampires. They still knew how to be young, to let their humanity touch them. Time had affected Elijah on both counts. It had changed him. Even if Elena did fall in love with him, he wasn't certain if he could return the love she deserved in the way she deserved to be loved. It would always be a constant test. _

_"I know..." Elena answered him finally. "But it's so hard... I don't want to hurt them. But... it hurts too much to do this anymore."_

_"Wake up soon, then, Elena," Elijah said like a passionate plea. He missed her. While he enjoyed being allowed into her dream like this, he wanted to really see her, to really be with her. Elijah hated seeing her so hurt by those she loved._

_She moved towards him suddenly, surprising him. Elena then placed a hand on his chest, raising herself up to his height. Her lips were so wonderfully close, brushing his own, ever so softly. _

_"Elena," He whispered, daring to rest his hands on her waist. "Want do you want?" Elijah whispered, his tone enticing her. _

_She moved to kiss him again, and then there was nothing. Elena Gilbert had finally wakened up. _

* * *

Elena opened her eyes to the dimlight of her hospital room. She turned in the bed slightly to see the younger Salvatore brother sitting across from her bed. "Stefan... what... where's Damon?" She began gently, touching her head slightly in pain.

"At home," replied Stefan. "Feeding his guilt."

"He didn't mean it," replied Elena softly. "He was upset..."

"Damon said you slept with Elijah..." said Stefan, startling Elena back to reality too quickly for her liking. She met his gaze and was a little stunned to see real hurt there. She blinked, refusing to let herself get sucked back in. it was always push and pull now with Stefan. Sometimes he acted like he cared, followed up by hurting her feelings somehow.

"Stefan..." started Elena hesitantly. "I didn't plan it... I honestly never expected it... but I refuse to apologize because I never did anything wrong. We... we haven't been together for quite awhile, if we want to be honest here. I wanted it for the longest time, but we... we never got back together... not in the entire time you've been back..."

"I thought it would be Damon..." said Stefan, his voice deep. "I saw you two getting closer, and I felt I had no right to get in the way..."

"We..." Elena continued, her eyes filling up with tears. "We were getting closer, and I thought it would be Damon... he really means well... he always does. But, things always seem to stop anything from happening. I will always care about Damon, but ... I'm not in love with him..."

"Elena, I love you," Stefan said, making her cry now. Elena longed to hear those words again for so long. "But so much has happened... you've changed... I didn't think we could go back... but, I still love you. If you want to be with Elijah, I'll... I'll find a way to accept that... "

Elena laughed softly. "Be with Elijah? You make that sound easy..."

"Aren't you together?" Stefan seemed surprised at this.

"No," She admitted. "Not really... I mean, we did sleep together, but it was apart of his plan to keep me out of the loop. We never talked about it since then... "

"Do you have feelings for him?" Stefan countered softly.

"Yes..." Elena said, lowering her eyes away from those familiar ones.

"Well, in case I don't get this chance again..." began Stefan, crossing over to her, and locking her lips to his in a passionate kiss. It was full of promise, longing and love. Elena accepted the kiss, feeling that she had to know if this was really it for her and Stefan, or if maybe there was something left after all that was worth exploring. He pulled away first, touching her face tenderly, reminding Elena greatly of the boy she had first fallen for. "I'll go," He started softly. "Just know... whatever you choose, Elena. I will always feel the same way about you... I never stopped. I just couldn't say it before."

Stefan was then gone, leaving her breathless, and more confused than ever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I thought you should know," said the nervous voice of Dr. Fell on the phone. "Elena Gilbert woke up, but her injuries haven't completely healed. Her brain has stopped most of it's bleeding, but the swelling is still there. If she takes it easy, I believe she should have no problem making a full recovery. But she should continue having vampire blood until the brain is completely healed."

"I will see to that. How long will Elena be in the hospital for?"

"I let her go home," the doctor admitted. "She insisted, and Alaric Saltzman said he'd watch out for her."

Elijah sighed warily. Getting more of his blood to Elena just became that more complicated.

* * *

"What do you think of me going to Denver?"

Alaric stared at Elena over the breakfast table, looking at her like she just grew a second head. "That one came out of no where," Rick began dryly. "Which one screwed it up this time?"

"What do you mean?" Elena chuckled.

"Which Salvatore brother do I have to thank for making one of my kids want to run all the way to Denver..."

Elena grinned, then smiled. She liked that Rick thought of them as his kids, instead of some kids who were dumped on him by a distraught teenage girl who couldn't deal with anything. "Both, I guess," Elena admitted honestly. "Damon was so upset about Elijah... and Stefan, well, even he can still surprise me. He wants to get back together..."

"After all this time?" said Rick, taken aback.

"Yeah," replied Elena, somewhat sadly. "Just when I thought I had everything figured out, that I was finally over him... he said he loves me and wants me back..."

Alaric winced as if in pain. "Damon... if you get back with Stefan, Elena... he's not going to be okay with it. You're going to have to let one of them go. You can't keep giving him hope and then dumping him on his ass everytime things change with Stefan..."

Elena wanted to argue that, but stopped. Rick was right. She had been stringing Damon along for the longest time because she was too afraid to make a decision and stick by it. Part of her wanted to reunite with Stefan. Things always seemed easier when they were together. But then there was someone that most unexpectedly stepped in and shown her that it was okay not too do what others always expected of her, it was okay to risk stealing some happiness for yourself, even if others might not like it.

"You're right," admitted Elena. "I can't keep doing this to either of them."

"But what about Elijah?" said Rick, startling her.

"What about him?" She stampered.

"Elena, you slept with the guy," rounded Rick, hating to point out the obvious. "Don't get me wrong, but you don't seem the type to just sleep with someone unless you actually felt something for them..."

"It's... _really_ complicated..." Elena said, blushing bright red.

"Then maybe this really isn't about Damon and Stefan anymore."

Elena looked thoughtfully at Rick. She thought maybe he was right.

"So, can I go?" said Elena, changing the subject.

"Providing you don't go alone," offered Alaric. "Now excuse, I need to go drag your brother out of bed, or he's going to make us all late," grinned Alaric.

"Thanks Rick," smiled Elena.

She knew just who she was going to take with her.

* * *

"_Elena_," said Elijah, walking into the library of his family home to find the object of his worries sitting in the center of the room, her hair down, with the color of her shirt making her look more pale. Or at least, he hoped that was the case. He hadn't even heard her come in. Uneasily, he watched her. Ever since their last conversation, not from her dream, but the one prior, he had been trying to distance himself from her. He had hurt her, taken advantage of her for his own gain. Elena deserved better than himself. He only wished she'd see it.

Elijah put a book he was reading down on a near by desk, and walking through the sunlight of the near by window, he went over to her.

She looked nervous, and it worried him. Had she made her decision between the Salvatores? Did she fear he'd be offended? Elijah had never considered himself to be a choice for her, despite how much he longed for it. It had been wrong of him to thrust his feelings on her, to create a moment between them, knowing it could have no future. It had only served to confuse Elena even more, and himself, if he wanted to be honest.

"Elena," He said gently, again. Elijah smiled kindly when he seemed to startle her from her thoughts.

"I made a decision," She said, her eyes firm. "I'm going to leave Mystic Falls for a bit."

"Oh," Elijah said, feeling his face fall. He sat down beside her on the sofa, no longer being able to stand. She was leaving with one of the Salvatores, of course.

"Since I'm told I'm not completely recovered yet, Rick doesn't want me to go alone," Elena continued. "And I was..."

"Elena," interupted Elijah. "You don't have to tell me of your plans. You owe me nothing..."

"I know," She replied sharply. He winced, still thinking about what he did to change their relationship forever. "But," Elena continued more softly. "I want you to go with me to Denver, anyway."

"What?" Elijah felt truly stunned by her request. "What ever for?"

"I feel something for you," She started, and he could only stare at her in disbelief. "I think I always have. And I want to know if this is something more, something greater, that goes beyond our blackmailing, lying, scheming, wheel dealing," said Elena, smirking at the last.

"_Wheel dealing_?" said Elijah, not being able to stop himself from teasing her.

"Well, you know what I mean, Elijah," Elena countered dryly. "We have a connection, and I want that with me, on my trip."

"Elena," He began gently.

"No," She cut him off. "You don't get to do that. I'm not some kid, Elijah, that you brush off. We've been through a lot together. And we're still here. We can still do _this_." She reached for his hand and he felt lightheaded by her touch. "Please, come with me."

It would be the perfect way to continue helping her. He thought, allowing himself the possibility of giving in. "When do you wish to leave?" Elijah finally said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The Aspen trees on the estate where Elijah had driven them too was amazing, taking on a stunning gold color. Elena had planned on staying at a hotel near her parents old friends house, but Elijah insisted on staying here, saying the view was something not to be missed.

The house itself was beautiful and of old Tudor style. Five floors, including the basement. Elijah said his father had purchased the property about 100 years ago, but had only lived here once. It had been while he'd been tracking Klaus.

Elijah let them inside, but mentioned that someone would be here by morning to help see to things for them. Elijah cooked supper for them. Roast beef, green beans and salad. Elijah apologized, saying not much was in the house yet. The music was soothing, Bach. Elena felt relaxed, finding herself opening up to Elijah about her past, her family. They even talked about Matt, her relationship with him, and how it eventually, simply ended. Matt Donavan was the nice guy she should have fallen in love with, he was the best friend anyone could have hoped for while growing up, but he just wasn't the guy that made her heart race, leaving her wanting more.

Stefan had shown her that love was actually possible. It restored her beliefs, her hopes, her dreams. But it too seemed to slip away. It hurt knowing it was gone, and maybe it could come back if they tried, but Elena was tired of feeling that she had to do something in order to make it work. A relationship shouldn't be so one-sided. Stefan seemed to want her when he wanted her, and when he didn't, he no longer cared and she was just expected to deal with it. Elena was tired of having to deal with it.

Damon was different than Stefan. He challenged her, he dared her to give it right back to him, and he showed her that there was life after Stefan that was worth living. As good as he was for her, Elena just couldn't quite take the extra leap that Damon was looking for. With Damon, one was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it always did, usually ending in a whole lot of hurt and heartbreak. Elena couldn't continue to be that for him. The one willing to wait for the emotional bomb to go off for the bit of good in between.

Elijah was something unexpected. From the begining, Elena had felt an unexplainable something for him. An instant connection that seemed to pull them together, over and over again. Of course there was the attraction factor too. It was always there, and it had always been strong. It was an attraction that was too hard to ignore anymore. When Elijah tried to compel away the memories of their encounter together, he had only managed to take bits and pieces of them. Elena hadn`t time to get more vervain with everything that had happened to Alaric, and simply forgot with the originals quest to save themselves from their mothers spell. But there had been enough in her system to stop Elijah from completely taking her memories away of that night. For that, she was greatful, because she didn`t think that they would be where they were now, if Elena had failed to remember.

Elijah carried great guilt over what had happened. He felt he used her, played upon her feelings. In a way, he had. But it really served to open Elena up to what was always there. From the start, she had felt these unexplainable feelings for him. Now she knew what they were. Elena was drawn to him because she was attracted to him. It wasn`t some silly girl crush either. It was there and it was real. It was how you were supposed to feel about the one you wanted to be with. Fearless, unquestionable, she couldn`t deny it anymore.

Elijah was the one she wanted to be with. But would he want her? He agreed to this trip. To humor a very persistant girl. Elena was certain. But he must feel something for her, or why would he have agreed to come?

Elijah found her sitting by the fire place, and he handed her tea, while sitting beside her with his. They sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment. This was something that Elena could have never done with Stefan or Damon. There was always some big drama, there was always someone trying to kill her.

Maybe with Elijah she would have the peace she always had longed for?

Elena leaned into him and he accepted her into his embrace.

"Thank you," She whispered, half falling asleep.

"For what?"

Again the incredible surprise from him. Elena smiled.

"For this," She replied softly, kissing the chest of his shirt before closing her eyes again. He seemed to get what she was saying.

Thank you for bringing her long saught contentment.

Tears filled Elijah's eyes as he considered the possibilities with this sleeping girl in his embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Elena woke up to find herself wrapped up tightly in thick blankets, which seemed to protect her against the seemingly ever growing, cold weather. The comfort of Elijah's arms was gone, but she found herself awake inside his bedroom. He wanted to take things slowly with her, despite how far things had already gone.

Elijah was afraid of encouraging her to do something she wasn't quite ready for. He treated her youth as something that should be treasured, and encouraged her daily not to forget that she was still young, and had choices to make about her life. He did it in a respectful way, without implying she was some stupid kid that needed someone to remind her of this. It made her feelings for him only stronger and made her believe that she was making the right choice by opening herself up to Elijah.

Elena got the impression that he was also trying to encourage her to rethink her feelings for him. Not because he didn't return her feelings, and was only being nice to her, Elijah wanted her to be open to all the possibilities presented to her. While Elena found that to be very unselfish of him, she already knew who she wanted to be with. When she found the courage to tell him, she would.

Elena got out of bed, taking a moment to enjoy the smell of the sheets. They all smelled just like him. He was here with her for a time before leaving the room. The very idea they had shared a bed together brought a smile to her face and a swell of new happiness into her heart. Nothing had happened between them, but they had simply enjoyed being together without sex involved.

This was still very new, but all so wonderful. Elijah cared for her, he cared about her, and his feelings went beyond her own expectations.

Elena went down stairs in her pajamas, in total awe of the beauty of her surroundings. Thick wooden stairs, wooden walls, and all open concept. The wall paper was even nice, looking like stitched green carpet. Very detailed. Elena stopped for a moment, feeling it with her hand, and smiled. She turned to go down the stairs the rest of the way and stopped before she reached it's end. Elena's entire face fell as she stared at a tall, slim blond haired girl, not much older than herself. She was dressed in a fancy white colored, 1920s dress, and her cold blue eyes were glaring dangerously up at Elena.

Elena faught off the urge to scream when she realized this woman was a vampire. "May I... help you?" Elena stampered, shaking.

"Katerina," She snapped. "I should have known..."

Elena frowned at that. She hated being called Katherine. "I'm not Katerina..." Elena spoke, defending herself. "I'm her decendant," confessed Elena. "It's why... I look like her..."

Something told Elena it was very important that she failed to mention that she was also Katherine's doppelganger. Vampires got a little too interested in her when she did that.

"I'm Mary," snarled the woman with a smile, before flying towards her, vampire teeth bared. Elena cried out and covered herself with her arms, and then suddenly everything stopped.

Elena opened her eyes, stunned to see that Elijah stood between herself and Mary like a protective wall. He had her by her neck. "What are you doing uninvited in my family home, Mary?" spat Elijah dangerously.

"Kol said... said I could live here..." confessed the vampire.

Elijah muttered under his breath, then released the vampire. "How long have you been here for, Mary?"

"Eighty-three years..." Mary said tearfully, not looking at him.

"Get out of here and never return, Mary. Never come looking for Elena again. She is _mine_! Do you understand me?" Elijah spoke softly, carefully, but Elena knew he meant business.

"But she looks like the_ vile _one..." Mary insisted.

"But she is _not_ Katerina," replied Elijah. "Smell the air and you will see that she is human."

Mary did just that, but scowled at Elena. She seemed upset that Elena was human and not the vampire she had believed her to be. Elena couldn't help but wonder why Mary hated Katherine, and _why_ she seemed to have an attachment to _Elijah_.

"I'll_ go_,_ Elijah_," said Mary kindly, very emotionally.

She touched the side of his face with great fondness and then went to leave. Elena blinked, feeling sorry for the vampire, but she also was left feeling as if perhaps she really didn't know Elijah at all.

Elijah watched Mary exit the front doors and then turned back to Elena looking very emotional himself. "I bet you're wondering what all that was about..." He started, smiling sadly when he seen that Elena seemed distressed by the encounter with Mary.

Perhaps now she'll know why he wanted her to consider all of her options before getting too close to himself. There were parts of his past that he wasn't proud of. And then there were parts like Mary and Sage. He had pasts with both vampires and he had treated them both very badly when they became too close.

He always strived to treat women, even female vampires, with respect. Elijah had failed with that, more than once.

Elena blinked again, fighting back tears. Tears caused by the look on his face. "What was that, Elijah? She was so upset... and she seemed to... really care about you..."

Elijah looked down, sighing sadly, knowing he'd caused Elena to feel very hurt, although unintentionally. He crossed the room and back towards the stairs where Elena stood. He gently took her hands in his and pulled her into his arms and simply held her. She seemed greatful by the contact. After a long moment, Elijah pulled back and drew her with him towards the living room and sat at the sofa with her.

"Mary was 17 years old when she first knew my family. She was a nun that worked with children in a small school house over 800 years ago. My brother Niklaus quickly became taken by her beauty. She was the first woman he truly felt something for since Tatia. But Niklaus had spent too long, trying to close off his emotions. He soon hated Mary when she rejected him. He refused to understand why she would remain with the church ahead of being with him. When my brother feels pain, his first instinct is to hurt those who hurt him. Niklaus vanished one night and did not return to us for several days. The entire Porter family had been found dead weeks later, and their daughter Mary had been the lone survivor. Niklaus had made her a vampire, promising her that she would live forever with her pain, as he would live with his. He then abandon her, letting her discover this way of living on her own. I stepped in and taught her our ways. She quickly formed an emotional attachment to me. At first, I admit, I cared for her as well. I allowed things to go too far. Mary could not handle it when I decided to leave her. She continued to follow after other members of my family. Especially Kol. Her manner only continued to fall apart over the years."

"I'm sorry," Elena replied, uncertain of what to say. She put a hand over his. He smiled. It felt good knowing that maybe he hadn't managed to chase her away yet. "But..."

"But what, Elena?" He asked softly, seeing her hesitation.

"What happened with... Sage. You two especially seemed... close..." He heard the slight annoyance in her voice. Elena did not like Sage. Elijah felt somewhat flattered that his past could stir that kind of emotion from Elena.

She had confessed her romantic past to him, right down to her former perfect boyfriend Matt, before the vampires had touched her life. It was only right he opened up about his.

"Sage was my brother Finn's lover as a human. She begged him for years to turn her so they could always be together. She was desperately in love. Finn, however, soon tired of Sage and her attachment to him. He rejected her and left her. Distraught over his loss, Sage planned to become a vampire without Finn`s help, and seek him out. She turned to me and I accepted her into my life as one would a wife. We lived together for a time, and I welcomed the relationship. I had not allowed myself the possibility of ever being that close to a human. I believe we grew to care about each other. It, however, wasn`t enough for Sage. She had the idea to kill herself, believing it would force Finn to return to her. But Finn did not return, and I refused to let her die, so I gave her what she desired most. I made her a vampire. Sage seemed happy after that, and we settled back into our lives together. Our relationship continued for several decades. It was wonderful to have that kind of life with someone. I believed that everything was good between us, but after 100 years, Sage decided to end our relationship. I had not seen her again until a few days ago."

Elena stared at him, giving him a look of heartbreak for his loss and something else he couldn't quite place. She gathered his hands close, pulling them towards her, feeling the need to be closer to him. "Elijah..." She started softly.

He smiled, but pressed on. She had to know the rest. "I believed that I truly loved Sage for the longest time. But it wasn't until after she left that I realized that she had been right. I still loved only just one woman. One that was forever lost to me. It took me several years to accept that and move on, but now I know that I have..."

Elijah met Elena's eyes with a look of meaning. "We are still in the early stages, Elena, of our courtship, but know that what I feel for you is real. I want this to last, Elena. Forgive my old fashioned way, but I cannot risk doing anything that might drive you away. You matter too much to me," He confessed softly, sweetly, and Elena literally felt herself swoon for the first time in her life.

Without saying anything else, he moved and kissed her hand. That was the moment that Elena realized that she not only cared about this man, this vampire, she was also falling very deeply, passionately in love with him.

But like Elijah, she didn`t want to say anything that might risk ruining these lovely, beautiful little moments between them. Like herself, he had loved before and felt great hurt. She still had no idea what happened between Elijah and Katherine, and Elena suspected that hurt had stung the greatest of all. Elijah cared easily, felt easily, but he choose who he loved very carefully, and he did not love often. Elena wanted to do nothing but bask in that love and protect it always.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The night had been long, but Elena took great enjoyment from it. Again, she was in Elijah's bed. This time, however, she was awake for the most of it. The simplicity of just being together, enjoying the sounds he made while he slept, made Elena's heart beat wildly, and excitedly. She could listen to this, feel this always, and she would never grow tired of it. Elena could not understand how any woman would.

Finally, light came, but they were interupted by a phone call. Elena's phone buzzing, she answered it. It awakened Elijah from his sleep. He turned and faced her, chest bare, his hair thick from his peaceful slumber.

"Rick?" Elena began urgently, her heart feeling as if it would burst in her chest. Tears filled her eyes and Elena began to sob as Alaric told her the news. Klaus had Jeremy hit by a car, and he hadn't been wearing his ring.

Not being able to hold her phone to her ear anymore, Elena dropped it because she couldn't stop shaking, she couldn't stop crying. Her brother was hurt because of her and likely would die by morning.

Elijah wrapped one arm around her shoulders while continuing the conversation with Alaric. "We'll be there by morning," Elijah said before disconnecting the call. He held Elena close until she regained control over herself. He helped her pack her things and they were on the road within the hour. They traveled back to Mystic Falls, mostly in silence. Elijah worried about the terrified look that Elena's eyes seemed to refuse to release.

The Gilbert boy was her last living family member. They had one great aunt that died two years prior. Elijah worried about what the boy's loss might do to Elena.

* * *

They said their goodbyes upon arriving at the Gilbert house. Elena embraced him rather fiercely, not letting him go until she heard him promise to return to her soon. Alaric seemed to notice the change to their relationship, but said nothing. Jeremy was the priority right now to not only Elena, but himself too.

Elijah told himself that he'd stop by to see her by tomorrow evening. He'd go to the house, not wanting to take Elena away from Jeremy while she visited the hospital, even for a moment. Since Klaus was the one behind the attack on Jeremy, Elijah suspected that the boy would not be well off. He'd most likely not survive the week. If Klaus wanted Jeremy to die, he likely would.

Payment for Elena running off, not with just anyone, but with his brother. Elijah felt foolish for not considering Klaus's reaction about his trip with Elena. Klaus seemed to have no romantic interest in Elena, but he saw her as his property. Something he needed to keep a very close eye on.

They'd both have to reconsider some things about the changes to their relationship before they continued forward.

After hearing Elena go up the stairs to her bedroom, Elijah settled himself into his car and left the Gilbert home.

* * *

Stefan and Damon both seen Elena to the hospital the next morning. Both feared that Klaus might try to take her away as his next move. Elena seemed distant from them, and took both brothers off guard by declaring that she had something she had to talk to them about later.

Each hopeful that Elena had finally made her choice, each hoping it was him and not the other.

They stayed outside of Jeremy's hospital room, letting Rick and Elena visit with Jeremy alone.

Rick said the worst would likely happen soon, and Elena asked him to call Bonnie. Both brothers still stayed outside the room after hearing Elena crying. What could they possibly say to her, someone that had already lost so much family. Jeremy was her last link to the family she once had. This would certainly break her apart.

Damon went back to the doorway to check on Elena. Her heartbroken cries had lessened, but Damon knew this wasn't going to end good. He turned to get Stefan, he wanted to suggest that maybe he go in first to be with Elena until Rick returned, but a sight stopped him cold.

Esther, the mother original, was here.

"_What_ do you think you're doing here?" Damon demanded, hating what this woman's children had done to Elena and her family.

"I'm here to make _Mister Gilbert_ the offer of a life time," the witch said softly. Damon moved towards her and she waved him away with her hand. Damon found himself flying into a near by wall, being unable to move or speak.

Esther then entered Jeremy's hospital room, the door slamming shut behind her. "_Stefan_!" Damon shouted when the door refused to open, trapping Elena inside with Esther and Jeremy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The Salvatores managed to open Jeremy's hospital room door when they both worked together to force it open. They hoped it would mean that they'd be able to stop Esther from doing whatever it was she planned to do with the youngest Gilbert, however both were stunned to see that Elena was alone in the hospital room, frozen in fear from her position on the floor.

"She took_ him_," Elena managed to say, over and over, before finally breaking down in Stefan's arms.

Damon stood over his brother and the woman he loved like a protector, although full well knowing it was much too late. The damage was done. Jeremy was now lost, in the hands of one powerful, pissed off, ancient witch. What the witch wanted him for was anyones guess.

Damon also finally realized while he watched Stefan comfort Elena that he'd never be the one she ran to when she needed someone. No matter how much he loved her, he'd never be able to prove that he was worth taking a chance on. Why? Because Elena would always see him as the brother that screwed everything up.

Slowly, he left the room, leaving Stefan to attend to her shattered heart. Damon went to find Rick to tell him that Jeremy was likely dead or would be soon thanks to the originals and their crazy witch of a mother.

* * *

Klaus was walking by his mother's suite, intent on going out to find Caroline Forbes and apologize for the terrible night at the ball, when a sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

His mother was talking to someone, who sounded like a young male teen. He opened her doors to her suite and walked inside. He gasped in surprise at the sight before him.

His mother had just plunged a silver dagger through the heart of young Jeremy Gilbert. The boy fell down, hitting the floor, instantly dead. Klaus honestly could care less that the boy may be dead right now. He had after all ordered his hybrid, Markus, to hit the boy with a car, just days ago. Klaus felt it only fair order considering Elijah had decided to mess around with his doppelganger behind his back.

Klaus, did, however want to know what his mother was up too. "What the hell are you doing, mother?"

Esther turned and looked at him, a smile to her once pleasant face. He remembered that face as the only comfort he'd ever known as a boy. After his father discovered that he was not really his son, Mikael had punished him his entire human life for his mothers failure as a wife. That face, his mothers face, now looked at him with great hate behind once loving eyes.

"I have finally found _your fate_, my son," Esther spoke softly, almost sadly. "The vampire hunter that will finish what I started over 1000 years ago. This boy, will restore the balance, by killing all of you."

Klaus backed out of the room, horror struck that he possibly had just walked into his own death. He vanished from the house within less than a minute, intent on finding Elijah and the others. He had to warn them to run.

* * *

Elijah had been out for a long walk that evening, trying to will himself not to run to Elena's side. She had already lost so much in her short life, Elena didn't need him around her, serving as a reminder that she still had not settled things as far as her romantic life was concerned.

She had declared her feelings for him, but she had made no promises about shutting out the Salvatores as romantic prospects.

Elijah knew that Elena was not like Katerina. She held no intentions of giving anyone false hope. But that was what it was starting to seem like. The Salvatores were never far from Elena. Both at the ready to be there for her in a way that he had no right to be yet.

He cursed himself when he found himself in front of the Gilbert house, but surprised to see that no one was home. It made him worry all the more for Elena. Perhaps he should make the effort to seek her out tonight.

Elijah turned to leave and head to the hospital, but he stopped upon hearing someone calling out for him. They were still at a great distance away, but he had heard the call. Elijah blinked once and he was no longer standing alone in front of the Gilbert house.

Niklaus was here. He seemed furious.

"Mother, Elijah, has found a new way to kill us," said his younger brother, barely holding back his rage.

"What?" Elijah felt floored by this news, but he should have guessed that it was coming after Damon's attack had failed and they were now unlinked.

It made them all easy game.

"Mother killed the Gilbert boy," Klaus continued. "She has him at my house, and will wake him as a new immortal hunter."

"No," Elijah hissed softly, his heart breaking for Elena, and his own family.

Mikael was still alive, still very much the vampire hunter his mother made him to be, and now his mother had the Gilbert boy as well.

"I will look for Rebekah, then I am leaving Elijah, once I have the doppelganger," Klaus said openly, daring for a fight from his brother. "You are welcome to come with us, if you so wish it."

"Niklaus, _you can't take her_..."

Klaus stopped and stood head to head with his brother. "Elijah, can you honestly say leaving Elena in the middle of the nest of vampires Mystic Falls has become will be the better choice for her? Mother not only wants to kill us, brother. She wants _all_ vampires to die. That means that Elena's biggest defenders are all at risk to mothers wrath. I will not have her caught up in the middle of it all. Especially when her family blood line is still at great risk."

Klaus moved to leave Elijah, leaving Elijah horrified at what possible future that his brother likely had planned for Elena. Right down to the children she would bare for him to continue her blood line.

He could not leave Elena's fate into his brothers hands. Elijah, decided, would go with them, when the time came.

He then rushed to find Elena as fast as his legs would go.

* * *

"Stefan, I can't do this now..."

Elena pulled away from her former boyfriend. They were standing outside of the Salvatore house, waiting for Damon, who went off with Rick for some research. They had to find out if there was a way to save Jeremy before he became a vampire.

"I know about your trip with Elijah... Elena, I have to know..."

"Fine," Elena stopped, feeling defeated. "Yes, I asked Elijah to go away with me, Stefan. I wanted to see what everything with Elijah means..."

"I didn't know there was _anything _with Elijah..." Stefan argued back, hurt.

Elena sighed, feeling so stressed. Her brother could die and this seemed so utterly pointless. Stefan had no right to be hurt about Elijah. He gave up the right to feel upset about her romantic life months ago. She first believed that maybe things weren't over with Stefan. His kiss had been so full of feeling. But things changed with Elijah. Elena knew she was falling in love with him.

"Stefan, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore," Elena admitted tearfully. "I care about you. I always will. But I can't do this... I'm tired of being pushed away and then given hope to only have it ripped apart. I need to love someone that won't ever push me away, Stefan. Someone that will never let me go."

"And that's Elijah?" insisted Stefan.

"I think so," Elena spoke, fighting not to look away from him so he'd know that she was serious. "I want to find out."

Stefan then moved to leave, but Klaus' arrival stopped everything.

"Time to go, Elena," Klaus beamed, before staking Stefan through the chest with a white oak stake that Damon used on Elijah. Stefan dropped instantly. His dying face was the last sight that Elena seen of Mystic Falls.

_**The End**_

To be continued...


End file.
